


Furlong

by arabiannight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horse Racing, Modern Setting, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabiannight/pseuds/arabiannight
Summary: Sansa Stark is making a name for herself as the youngest owner and breeder of some of the most competitive racehorses. The Lannister’s have taken notice, and don’t aim to lose their spot at the top anytime soon.





	1. Rising Star

**Author's Note:**

> New idea that was floating around in my head. I love a large number of things, and living and working on a horse farm puts horses at the top of that list. Horse racing has always been a love of mine, despite the controversy surrounding it.

”Winterfell Racing Stable has placed itself in the top echelon of owners and breeders. Owner Sansa Stark has placed herself in line to take over the top spot by Tywin Lannister. If she can secure the elusive Triple Crown and seize a win in the Breeder’s Cup Classic, she will forever stamp herself as a connoisseur of thoroughbred breeding. And she does seem to know what she’s doing.” 

Arya’s voice was laced with excitement as she read the _Bloodhorse_ article that was released that morning. Sansa just rolled her eyes, not quite understanding what the big fuss was about. Her brother caught the eye roll and nudged her from his spot at her side. 

“What’s with the lack of excitement? You look kind of bored with the idea that you’ve brought this business into being kind of a big deal.” 

Sansa threw her hands up as she rose from her spot on the couch in her living room, shaking her head and letting out a sigh. Making her way over to the bar she poured herself a glass of wine. 

“I just don’t get the big deal. All I do is breed the best matches that I can think of. Sure, Nymeria has accomplished a lot in her early career. But what’s to say she’s going to accomplish something that has never happened before? Winning the Triple Crown hasn’t even been done by a _colt _in thirty years! Look at how many the Lannister’s have used to try to accomplish that feat!” 

Sansa had started Winterfell Racing Stables after their parents had died, using her inheritance money to take her passion for breeding and training horses to real life. Alongside her siblings, she had forged a name for herself in the industry. Careful and precise mixing of bloodlines had begun to mix well with an intense, albeit odd, training regime. The Starks believed that horses were happiest being horses, so brought their competing animals home and turned them out in fields. They also used the hills and large land surrounding their family land to help with stamina and endurance. 

Horses that they bred and trained were beginning to perform well, but none as well as Nymeria. The filly was just entering her three year old year, and coming off an amazing two year old year. She had been unbeaten, securing a win in the prestigious Breeder’s Cup Juvenile against a field of colts- the first filly to ever do so. 

Now the press was calling her the next star. The one that would end the drought of a Triple Crown winner and be the greatest horse that the industry had seen in thirty years. Sansa didn’t want to raise the horse to too high of expectation. 

Arya put her phone down, moving over to Sansa and putting a hand on her arm. The girl was tiny, which was effective for her role as the family’s jockey. She was the one to pilot Nymeria to all of her wins thanks to her gutsy tactics. 

“San, we can do it. Ny feels better and better every time that work her! She’s coming into her own beautifully!” 

Robb nodded also. “Jon even says she’s packing on muscle like no ones business. She maturing at an astonishing rate.” 

Their cousin, Jon, was the family vet, inspecting each horse in the barn on a regular basis. Sansa had to admit that he was impressed with the filly. 

“The filly might be able to do the job. But we have the Lannister’s to deal with. I know for a fact they aren’t going to let us come around and take something they've been trying thirty years for.” 

Tywin Lannister owned Casterly Rock Stables, and was very public in his want of a Triple Crown win. He had been unsuccessful since the drought began, but had come close. Winners of the first two races, winners of the first and last, an odd mixture of horses that always won two of the three, but never all three. There had been rumors of what he had done to rivals and their horses throughout the years. The thought made Sansa shiver. 

“I don’t want what happened to Castamere Racing to happen to Winterfell.” 

Castamere Racing has been a top contender for the Triple Crown years ago. Their horse had beat the Lannister’s in the Kentucky Derby and the Preakness. And then, suddenly, the Racing Stable disappeared off the face of the earth and the horse was retired with an unexplained ‘lameness’. Sansa still called ill intent. 

Robb shook his head. “We won’t let that happen. He probably offered them a considerable sum of money to disappear. We can’t be bought and we won’t be bought.” 

Her older brother had a determined look on his face as he moved to the bar. Sansa gave him a weary look. He was her partner in training the horses. He knew what they had in the barn and would put his life on Nymeria’s success. 

Sansa sighed and nodded, grabbing her glass and raising it up. “If you two are so determined. Then let’s toast to the upcoming season and hope that Nymeria continues to flourish.” 

Her two siblings raised their glasses and a soft clink burst through the rooms they all toasted. Arya had a smug look on her face. 

“Oh, she’ll peak. Mare is a _beast.”_

Robb chuckled and shook his head. “Well, it’s a good thing we have a beast of a jockey on her then. You two were made for each other. You’re both ballsy and daring, you meet each other’s challenges.” 

Arya beamed with pride. “That’s what makes us such a successful pair. We accept each other’s challenges and then challenge those challenges.” 

Sansa rolled her eyes again. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. You just keep doing whatever you’re doing and don’t change a thing. Training starts at five tomorrow morning.” 

Arya gave a mock salute as she moved to make her exit. “Aye Aye, Captain.” 

The girl made her exit and Sansa looked over to Robb with a serious look. “Do you really think they can do it?” 

Robb looked the way that Arya just went, before he shrugged and tossed his head, taking the last sip of his drink. “Can’t tell the future but I definitely think the two have the balls for it. They won’t go down without a fight, that’s for sure.” 

Sansa nodded as Robb moved to hug her. “I do know that if I don’t get home at a reasonable time, Talisa will kill me and I’ll never see the outcome. So I best go in time to get the kids in bed.” 

Sansa laughed as she ushered him out the door. Robb has been married for five years now, and with two young boys who were fascinated by the racing world. She did love having them running around the stables when they came to see Dad at work. 

It made her heart hurt slightly though. The want of her own children following her around that much more obvious. She had been married once already, straight out of high school to a Ramsey Bolton. That ended in divorce seven years ago at the death of her parents. They had been unsuccessful in having kids, Sansa falling pregnant twice but having miscarriages both times. She was glad for having no kids to tie herself to the unsupportive man that Ramsey Bolton was, but she still dreamed of having kids of her own. Now, at 27, the idea seemed a distant dream. She was too busy to find a man to settle and have a life with. No, maybe she was just destined to have her animals as her kids. 


	2. Tampa Bay Derby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll preface this by saying that yes, I work with horses. Yes, I'm a fan of horse racing and have even been to quite a few big name races. Yes, I know people that race and train and own race horses. Yes, I have been involved in taking numerous racehorses off the track and retraining them. HOWEVER, I am no expert in the training and owning of racehorses. I don't personally do it, so while I am quite informed in it, I can't personally say that I do it. All the knowledge is to the best of my ability.

Sansa followed the movement of Arya up on Nymeria as she piloted the filly around the Winterfell training track, one hand tightly gripping the rail of the track and the other gripping the stopwatch as it recorded the time. Robb was standing next to her, leaning against the rail with an air of relaxation as he followed the pair on their trek around the track. Though Sansa knew they were both holding their breath as Arya piloted the horse across the finishing point and Sansa finally stopped the watch. 

It wasn't that she lacked the confidence in the horse or the rider. She had the utmost confidence in the both of them. But she was all too familiar with the idea that anything could go wrong at any point. One wrong step and one or both of them were done for. The thought was a little too unsettling on Sansa's mind when her little sister was the one up on the horse. 

Sansa glanced down at the time on the watch before her eyes darted up to find the form of Arya pulling the mare up. She gave her a critical look, catching Robb leaning over to see the time. He did grimace at it, but still held a light of excitement in his eyes that earned a glare from Sansa as she tightened her jaw. Robb could only shoot her an innocent look, hands flying up in the air as he backed away a step. 

"Even you have to admit that was a great workout, San." He reasoned, and Sansa rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off the rail and shook her head. 

"I told her an easy two minute mile. The Tampa Bay Derby is in one week. We need the horse rested up and in good condition before then! She did that mile in a minute and a half! That's not an easy workout, that's a full out _breeze."_ Her voice was laced with frustration and she forced herself to take a breath, one hand coming up to run over the top of her head. She felt the familiar sensation of a wet nose against her pant leg, and looked down to see Lady nudging her head against her for a pet. The dog was a wolf hybrid, crossed with german shepherd and as intimidating as they could come. She looked like a real wolf with her tawny grey fur. But, she was as loyal as they could get, always nudging herself against Sansa when she felt her get too upset or worked up. She was a relaxing force in Sansa's life and she almost always had her by her side. The sight of the dog made a smile break out on her face and she reached down to scratch the dog. 

"Would you just get the dog registered as a therapy dog already?" Arya's voice rang out as she finally brought the horse over to them. 

Sansa straightened and shook her head. "She's not a therapy dog, Arya." She pointed one finger at her sister as she swung off the horse, narrowing her eyes at her. "And I told you a slow two minute mile. Not a minute and a half gods-damned _breeze."_

Arya's eyebrows shot up and she quickly motioned to the horse, who almost looked ready to go again. "I _barely_ encouraged her! I'm telling you, Sansa, she's ready! She's all but screaming it to us."

Robb nodded in agreement. "She's right, Sansa. You can't deny that she wasn't egging her on. Nymeria held onto her condition through the winter. She's at the same fitness level she was at going into the Breeder's Cup back in November. She's peaking, Sansa. She's ready."

Sansa sighed, climbing under the rail to move over to Nymeria. The large horse was almost black in color she was such a dark bay, with high white socks on each leg and a wide blaze. Running a hand down her neck she let her eyes travel over the horse's form. She _was _hardly breathing heavy, and had that glint into her eye that practically screamed _Give me more!_. 

Looking to Arya and then to Robb, she finally nodded. "Fine, she's ready. Tampa Bay is in a week. We should probably had out there and get her working over that track as a refresher a few times before the race. 

Arya mock saluted, not hiding the large grin that broke across her face. "Aye, aye, captain."

Sansa rolled her eyes at the joke form of agreement the younger girl had come up with since they had started this racing endeavor. "Now, go and bring her back to the barn. We got four other horses that need to be worked."

Tampa Bay Downs was always a beautiful place, Sansa loved it here. They had great competition, and the Tampa Bay Derby was one of the best races early in the season to get qualified for the Kentucky Derby. Nymeria already had the points to get into the derby, but she still needed to keep a hold on her position at the top of the leaderboard. And good races against good company would do that. 

She stood beside Robb, arms crossed over her chest as a light breeze picked up and made her flowy white blouse rustle in the wind as she watched the filly march around with their groom, Hodor. She surveyed the horse, from the blinkers on her face to the saddle and orange pad with the large number '7' printed on the side. She saw a glint in the filly's eye, almost as if she had a game face on and was challenging all of her competitors. If the horse could talk, it's probably exactly what she would be saying. 

She saw Arya approaching, outfitted in their stable silks, the grey background with the black direwolf baring its teeth at any observers. The girl had a cocky grin on her face. There was no denying that Arya and Nymeria were a perfect pair. The two were practically the same in personality. As Arya stopped by her and Robb's sides, she looked to the both of them. Robb patted her on the shoulder. 

"She's four for four as a two year old, Arya. Let's keep it going. It will be a killer streak if we can get her to the Derby with an unbeaten record."

Arya nodded, casting a gaze over to the filly. "I know. Let her do her thing. She'll probably want to be in the lead. So I'll let her go there and hold her back until the end."

Sansa let her eyes travel to the competing horses, landing on the number 5 horse. A stunning chestnut colt, Kingslayer was an impressive beast as he pranced around. He took two handlers who even struggled to hold him back. Her eyes drifted to the owners standing there alongside the trainer, a certain Barristan Selmy, as they talked to the jockey. Tywin Lannister was as impressive look as ever, tailored designer suit and expensive sunglasses finished off with a stone cold look as he talked with his team. Alongside him she saw his son, Jaime Lannister, and his twin Cersei. They were all decked out in designer clothes, and Jaime seemed to be taking an interest in the game plan. Cersei looked bored as she drifted her eyes around the saddling area. 

Looking back to Arya, she threw her a stern look. "Keep an eye on number 5. It's a Lannister horse. Kingslayer is one spot behind Nymeria on the leaderboard for the derby. Don't put anything by them to secure this win, Arya." 

Arya nodded as the call for the jockey's to mount up came. Robb guided Arya to Nymeria, easily swinging her up on the filly's back. They watched as the pair headed to the track, making their own way to the owner's box. 

On the way there, a man working for the press stopped them, and Sansa sighed softly. 

"Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, we wish you good luck today."

Robb smiled kindly. "Thank you, we are very excited to see how Nymeria does today."

The man looked to the both of them and paused for a moment, looking down at this notes before continuing. "Now, you've placed her in line to run with the boys since her third race. Why not just aim for the oaks and keep the competition easy?" 

Sansa shook her head. "Running against the girls would be too easy. Nymeria is as competitive as the boys. She runs like a colt. We can't waste her talent on the other fillies."

The man thanked them for their statement, and Robb placed a hand on Sansa's back as he ushered her to their seats. 

The both sat and cast their gaze to the horses as they made their way to the starting gate. Sansa edged the sunglasses on her face up her nose a little bit more as she let a breath out. Robb reached over and grasped her thigh, squeezing it gently. Sansa gazed down at Lady, the hybrid laying at her feet obediently, and she let the leash fall to the floor. She looked back up to see the field of horses entering the starting gate. 

It was a field of eleven, and Nymeria was one of the last to enter. The filly walked easily into the gate and stood soundly, patiently waiting for the bell to ring and the gates to open. The colts around her danced and pranced as most young three year old horses were want to do. Sansa blindly reached out to grasp Robb's hand just as the bell rang and the gates opened, squeezing her brother's hand gently. 

Nymeria broke well, but so did Kingslayer. The two darted to the front of the pack, and easily started to separate themselves. They were two lengths away from the rest of the horses as they rounded the first turn, Kingslayer staying tight against Nymeria's hindend. 

"They're trying to run her out, make her tire." Sansa's voice was laced with fear. Robb just squeezed her hand and shook his head.

"It won't work. You know those two, the competition will just make them work harder."

He was right. A real competitor always made Arya light on fire and Nymeria longed for the challenge too. 

As they went down the backstretch, the two battled, Kingslayer inching forward as they came around the final turn and angled towards the finish line. They were neck and neck as they neared the final stretch, and as the two horses crossed the finish line they were nearly side by side. Sansa turned to her brother, and Lady jumped up into a sitting position, sensing Sansa's tension as she shot her brother a worried look. 

Robb seemed unworried as they looked to the board, the photo finish coming up on the screen to clearly show that Nymeria had shot out her nose at just the right time to be declared the winner. Sansa let out a yelp of happiness as she beamed, Jumping up into Robb's arms as she gave him a tight hug. Lady let out a large bark as she wagged her tail and the trio made their way to the winner's circle. 

Arya was piloting the filly into the area by the time they had picked their way through the well wishers and the press, and she had a large shit eating grin on her face as she pointed to Sansa. "Told you she was ready! Five for five San!" 

The photo was taken, and Arya lept off of the horse and straight into Robb's arms as she gave him a crushing hug. The two of them had ear to ear smiles, and Sansa was sure that she had a matching one. 

"Way to hold off the competiton, Arya." Sansa laughed softly as Arya shook the idea of the chestnut colt off.

"Are you kidding? Ny loved it. She was just waiting for me to tell her to go. She was so game."

Hodor was there to take Nymeria back to the stable, and Arya and Robb both started to head back to the stables too to celebrate and plan to head home. She was about to follow behind them when the form of Tywin Lannister stood in front of her. She jumped slightly, quickly putting the breaks on as she looked up at the older man. Jaime and Cersei were by his sides, standing slightly behind him. 

"Mr. Lannister." Sansa's voice was weary as she shot him a look. Tywin held out a hand. 

"Miss. Stark, I would like to offer my congratulations. That was quite the competitive race. Quite the filly you have there."

She gave him an incredulous look as she shook his hand, one eyebrow raised. "Thank you, Mr Lannister. Quite the compliment."

Tywin shrugged the words off, as she cast a look over his shoulder into the direction that Nymeria had disappeared off to. 

"My real question is, how much to buy her off of you? I would love to add such a competitive horse to my string."

Sansa couldn't help the laugh as she shook her head, pointing at him mirthlessly. "Nymeria isn't for sale, Mr Lannister."

Tywin scoffed at that. "Please, there is a price to buy anything and everything, Miss Stark."

Sansa shook her head again as she moved past the Lannisters, casting her final comment as she moved by them. "I don't need any amount of money so badly as to part with that horse. Like I said, she isn't for sale." Her voice had a tone of finality as she stormed past them and to where her family was waiting for her. 

As the form of Sansa Stark marched away, Tywin lifted one hand up to clasp Jaime on the shoulder, and the younger man turned to look at his father. 

"Jaime, there is something that Miss Stark wants that would give us access to getting that horse. Find out what it is."

"Father, she just told us there isn't."

Tywin growled softly as she shook his head, pointing one finger in the direction of the red head. "Everyone has something they want more than anything. We just need to find out what it is that Sansa Stark wants." 


	3. Merger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into the working mind of the Great Lion. ;)

Outside of owning racehorses, Tywin Lannister also owned a merger and acquisitions company. The company was quite successful and he was known to be quite ruthless in that circle, there were few companies that stood a chance once the Great Lion set his sights upon them. That skill had proved beneficial in the horse racing world and had helped to propel Casterly Rock Stables to the top of the top, instilling it among such names as Claiborne Farm. He was able to talk his way into the ownership of any successful or promising racehorse that he saw, transferring their ownership to his stables so he shared in their successes. It was Tywin Lannister's weapon in the industry. 

That was, until a certain Sansa Stark came bursting onto the scene. 

She was solely a family run business, her sister her jockey and her cousin her vet, and training alongside her brother. It was a peculiar operation to him if he thought too long on the idea. Their string was always small, less than ten at any given point in time which allowed for the sister to be the only jockey. Casterly Rock Stables had multiple trainers across the continent with a full string with each trainer. Along with their nontraditonal practices in keeping their horses, it was no wonder that Sansa Stark had caught the eye of the media. The success that she had had them taking interest. 

They started to foam at the mouth when she brought Nymeria to the stage and started to put her against open company. 

It was as if the gods took Zenyatta, Rachel Alexandra, and Ruffian and combined all three to make a complete powerhouse of a filly. The strength and power combined with the utter competitive the filly had had the racing world rabid with need at knowing the horse's next move. Tywin half expected her flame to be extinguished at the Breeder's Cup Classic. The filly was going against a highly competitive field there, even going against three of his own colts. But, no, the damned filly had led the race wire to wire, not even allowing the other competition to come near her. 

He thought he had had her at Tampa Bay. 

Kingslayer was a late bloomer as a two year old, and therefore had missed the Breeder's Cup. But his three year old year had shown promising, coming into Tampa Bay undefeated. Nymeria and him had similiar running styles, and the racing media had already been touting them as the next great rivalry. He had talked with Barristan Selmy, his trainer, about the method going into the race. He chose to have Kingslayer push from the beginning, confident that the filly would tire with competition breathing down her neck the whole time. Tywin was confident that with a defeat, the attention allotted to Sansa Stark and her family would slowly die like a flame that turned to an ember. 

No, of course his luck wouldn't be _that_ good. 

No, instead of tiring, the filly had _risen_. She took the pressure that Kingslayer was putting on her and fought harder. they battled until the wire and the photo finish was on every news headline that covered racing.

'IT TAKES A QUEEN TO DEFEAT A KINGSLAYER'

'KINGSLAYER SEEKS TO BECOME A QUEENSLAYER'

The headings all had that one image, of Nymeria's nose pushing out at the last possible moment in order to seize the win at the Tampa Bay Derby. It was everywhere that he looked and the image infuriated him. He threw one copy of the Bloodhorse down onto his desk in his office as he leaned back in his chair, swiping one hand over his face a sighing heavily. 

It was that image that Jaime walked into. He silently sat in the chair across the desk and let a folder fall onto the desk with a 'plop' as he leaned back, steepling his fingers against his chin as he watched his father stare at him out of one eye. 

"What's this?" his father grumbled as he reached for the folder. Jaime motioned with one hand in a sweeping motion towards the folder. 

"I asked Bronn to look into Sansa Stark. This is what he came back with."

Bronn was Jaime's special contact, a private investigator who used rather...shady techniques to find information. Tywin preferred not to ask questions, taking whatever information Jaime procured from him and staying silent on just _how _they were found. Giving a grunt in acknowledgement, he lifted the folder and began to thumb through it, nodding for Jaime to begin to give him the run down. 

"Turns out the Stark siblings are the last surviving members of their family. Parents and two younger brothers were killed when they were trapped in a house fire. No clear reasoning for it but general idea is it was arson and a murder. Police wrote it off as an electrical issue and that was that."

Tywin looked through the death certificates of the four Starks and the newspaper articles that covered the incident as Jaime explained. 

"Ned Stark, the father, owned a lumber company. Did business with some associates, the Boltons. Turns out that Sansa was married to the son, a Ramsay Bolton, straight out of high school. Two years later, the marriage ended in divorce after the deaths of Miss Stark's family members, but no real reason was identified."

Tywin turned to the marriage announcement, followed by the divorce papers on the next page. 

"From what Bronn could find, they had no children. But hospital records _did _show that Miss Stark was admitted on two separate occasions, about a year apart for signs of miscarriage. The most recent was two days after news of the deaths in her family broke out and news of the divorce followed about two weeks later."

Two separate sheets of hospital records followed the divorce papers, and Tywin thumbed through the before looking up to Jaime and letting the folder fall onto his desk. 

"So, then she takes the money she gained from the deaths in her family, and bands together with what family she does have left and creates the entity that is known as Winterfell Racing Stable."

Tywin let his appreciation at the strength the woman had seep into his voice as he rested his hand on his chin, lightly tapping it as his gaze focused on something far, far away. Jaime caught the look of thought on his father's face and raised one eyebrow, looking at him with skepticism. 

"What _is _the Great Lion going to do with this information?" He was almost terrified to ask the question. His fear was rewarded as Tywin sat up straighter, pushing the file back over to Jaime. 

"It's simple, really, son. I know what Miss Stark wants more than anything, and I can use that to infiltrate her business and get what I need from it." Tywin sighed and rolled his eyes as Jaime just gave him a blank stare. Motioning to the folder once again he continued. "She desires a family. She lost any idea of a family that she had in a matter of weeks. Her reaction was to pull what remaining family she had close and start up a business so that they could all work together." A brief pause allowed Jaime to catch up. "It's commendable, really." Tywin supplied the compliment flippantly. 

"And what does this have to do with getting what you desire from her?" He dared to hesitantly ask. 

Tywin cast Jaime a look that almost screamed "Isn't it obvious?". "Why, you're going to seduce Miss Stark, make her seem like you can provide her with that family she wants so much. Then, we can weasel away her business when the idea of a family returns and she can put this idea of a business to the side."

Jaime actually laughed at that idea, pointing to his father and shaking his head. "Father, you know that isn't going to happen."

Tywin just cast Jaime an almost bored expression as he raised one eyebrow at his son. "Why? Because you're too busy seducing your sister to focus on anyone else?"

Jaime, who had been rising to stand as Tywin spoke, loudly slumped back into his chair and stared blankly at his father, skin paled at his father's words. Tywin only smirked at his son. 

"You really thought you could pull the wool over my eyes? Really, Jaime, that is an insult to my intelligence. Next you're going to stand by the idea that her children are all by that drunkard husband Robert of hers."

Jaime sat in shocked silence, Tywin only nodded as he moved to rearrange papers on his desk.

"So, I go back to my plan. Seduce Sansa Stark. Make her believe that you can offer her the idea of a family so that she can put aside this asinine idea of Winterfell Racing and settle into a life of family."

Tywin motioned that Jaime was dismissed, and he moved on numb limbs at the turn that _that_ meeting with his father had taken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tywin likens Nymeria to three real life racehorses. Two of the late 2000s and one of the 1970s. These are all actual horses that I drew inspiration from in order to create the image of Nymeria, combined with the image I have of Arya's direwolf.


	4. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support for this story seriously is making my heart swell and burst. <3 <3 <3

Sansa stood between Robb and Jon on the dirt practice track on their farm, arms resting on the rail as they looked into the turf practice track and watched as Arya fought with the steel grey colt in a desperate attempt to get him to focus and gallop around the oval track. Grey Wind was one of their two year olds this year and had just started to truly start to work out on the training track, prone to bouts of unpredictability he gave everyone a run for their money. Sansa wasn't entirely sure he would ever make it to the races at this rate, sure that they should just geld him and turn him into a sport horse. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as the colt lept and bucked, rounding his back in an attempt to ditch Arya, who was just as gutsy as ever and kept trying to send him forward. 

Sansa turned to her left to give Robb a pointed look. "Still want to invest in him? It's not too late to just geld him and turn him into a sport horse." Her eyes flashed back to the track to watch the ornery colt as he continued his antics. "Save us all a headache and Arya some injuries, no doubt."

Robb was the colt's staunch supporter, being the one to plan the breeding of his mother to one of the leading turf stallions, The Factor. When the mother had suffered complications following birth and had sadly passed away, it was Robb that sat up at night with the colt, making sure he got the proper nutrition and was grafted properly onto the nurse mare. As the colt grew from gangly foal to a tank of a two year old, already nearing 17 hands, the colt maintained a close relationship to Robb. The horse was prone to standing up and striking out at his handlers, taking bites out of their hands as they lead him around, but when Robb was nearby or holding onto the end of the lead rope Grey Wind suddenly quieted, keeping one eye trained on the man as if to seek his approval.

Robb just shook his head, used to his sister's threats to do away with the colt. "Grey Wind is a late bloomer, San. Once he comes into his own and targets all that power he'll be a force to be reckoned with. Might even be a candidate to bring overseas for the English Triple Crown, or the Ascot. Can't quit on him now." His eyes flashed to the colt as the pair rounded the turn and came barreling by them. The colt had one eye trained on the trio of people, seemingly watching to see if Robb was there, and when he passed the colt finally seemed to give in and begin to gallop around the track. "Got too much potential, that one."

Sansa rolled her eyes and slapped the white fence. "Shame you're as big as you are. If we could get you as his jockey that horse would be unstoppable."

Robb laughed and went to argue, when Lady all of the sudden hopped up from her place at Sansa's feet, hackles raising and looking behind them. The wolf dog slowly began to stalk towards whatever it was she saw, letting out a menacing growl with her head lowered. The sight of the dog's ferociousness always gave Robb and Jon chills, who shared a wary look before looking to where the dog was growling to see the form of Jaime Lannister approaching. Jon nudged Sansa, who was still watching Arya and Grey Wind. 

"Sansa, we got company."

Sansa whipped around quickly, long ponytail whipping against each shoulder with her movement. When her gaze locked onto Jaime Lannister, she let out a low groan, looking up to the sky in frustration. "Gods, are you _bored _or something? Need to spice things up a bit?"She spoke to the sky, which earned snickers from Robb and Jon both as they stepped off to the side, far enough away to maintain privacy but close enough that they could step in if needed. Sansa schooled her expression to a neutral one as she looked to the man who stopped before Lady who continued to growl lowly. She didn't call the dog off. 

"Mr. Lannister." Her expression may have been schooled, but her voice was packed with as much irritation that she could muster.

The tone didn't go over Jaime's head, who mentally straightened his back. He looked the woman over discreetly, taking in her long red hair tied back into a messy ponytail that was fed through the hole in the back of a ballcap that had _Winterfell Racing _stamped on the front. Her expression may have been stone cold neutral, but her blue eyes were icy and steel like, showing the fury she probably felt at his presence. He had to admit, even though she was being as standoffish as the wolf between them, she _was _a beautiful woman. He supposed that helped the task at hand. _Well, all in, Jaime. Here we go. _His mind gave him a small pep talk as he gave forth his best charming smile, offering out one hand in greeting.   


"Please, Miss Stark, call me Jaime. Mr. Lannister is my father." 

Sansa glanced briefly at his outstretched palm, shooting him a cold look as she moved her hands to cross them across her chest. "What brings you to Winterfell, _Mr. Lannister?"_

Lady still stood between them, hackles still raised but the growling had stopped. Instead she stood silent, keeping watch on Jaime. Jaime slowly withdrew his palm, reaching it up to rub the back of his neck as he nodded. _Baby steps, Jaime. At least she isn't sicking the wolf on you or calling the police for you being here. _His subconscious kept up it's positive outlook on the situation. He had to agree, this was an alright place to start. 

"Miss Stark, I don't come as a lackey of my father. I come to offer a truce." Sansa didn't move a muscle, only stared at him with an incredulous look. Did she take lessons on a stone cold facade from Tywin? The two certainly could teach lessons. "My father was a bit..._forward _at Tampa Bay. I don't believe it was right for him to outright start by trying to buy the filly from you straight out of the race." He looked over to where her family was gathered, her brother and cousin looking up at the sister as she had brought the grey colt she was exercising over. The colt was rifling through Robb's pockets of his jeans, searching for any morsel of a treat he could find. 

"A family run operation is something that Casterly Rock Stables started out as. Tywin Lannister's ambition steered it away from a family business with turned it into an enterprise. Sometimes I feel as though he has lost sight of how close knit a true family run operation is."

Sansa finally shifted, moving her weight around to each foot as she sighed softly. Her voice when she spoke next still was laced with irritation but was somewhat...softer. "Why are you here, Mr Lannister?" 

"I only offer an alternative contract. A breeding contract. Instead of transferring ownership, let's enter an agreement. When our two horses retire, they are bred together. Kingslayer and Nymeria would produce a foal that is a force to be reckoned with, that's for sure."

Sansa stared at him for a moment before she smirked dangerously, narrowing her blue eyes at him and pursing her lips. Shaking her head, she moved to spin around. "I'm not interested in any deal or contract that is associated with Casterly Rock, Mr. Lannister. This isn't Castamere Racing. You can't absorb us like you were able to do with them." She began to walk back to where her family was, calling her dog as she went. "Have a nice day, _Mr. Lannister._" He dared to believe there was some humor tinting her words. 

As Jaime got back into his car, he had to laugh softly as he went over the interaction with Sansa Stark. Catching his reflection in the rearview mirror, he smirked back at himself. "This is going to be more harder than I thought." He flicked the car on, and as it roared to life he shook his head. "This will be fun."

His goal today was to try to show that he had a softer approach than his father, try to put it into Sansa's mind that he was not Tywin Lannister and would look for a more...softer...approach. A partnership that focused on the future. And my, how that had backfired. 

He knew that this would be difficult, but that interaction showed just how stubborn Sansa Stark was. She was going to be a hard one to try to burst through the hard exterior that she had built up. But he was willing to play. 

Of course, the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous made this all the easier. 

Sure, he had seen Sansa Stark countless times before on news articles and on the track during races. But, aside from that one time at Tampa Bay, he had never truly seen her up close. Just now he was able to truly _see _her. And he saw the stubborn steel that was set into her blue eyes, the gumption and determination to make it far in a very much male oriented world. 

Seducing Sansa Stark was going to be a job that more work than Jaime had first signed up for. But, he thought as he drove down the driveway and onto the road, how entertaining this would be. 


	5. Arkansas Derby

The Stark family had all come to the group decision to keep Nymeria's work load light following Tampa Bay. As Sansa argued, there was no need to prove any points. She had her spot in the gate in Kentucky on the first Saturday in May. So, Robb had suggested just keeping her fit, throwing her in one more race to keep her in competition and then letting her train until the Derby. That was what lead Sansa to entering her into the Arkansas Derby, the prep race that brought about over 20 winners for all of the Triple Crown races combined. 

It seemed like a great race to bring her to to keep her prepped. That is, until the weather had to bring its own opinion to the day. 

The skies opened up on the morning of the Arkansas Derby, producing a pouring and driving rain all morning that finally let go to a light rain an hour before the runners of the Arkansas Derby were set to get ready. The track that was supposed to be a dry dirt surface was slop, the inner filtration system of the dirt hardly being able to contend with the amount of water thrown on top of it. 

As if Sansa's nerves weren't already heightened at the idea of Nyameria in a race, they were only amplified as she watched the mare get ponied out onto the track to make her way to the gate. Her left hand was wrapped within Lady's thick fur, the dog resting her head on Sansa's lap and refusing to move a muscle. Robb reached over and nudged her side, drawing her eyes to her brother who only gave her a relaxing smile. 

"San, they'll be fine. Arya has raced on muddy tracks countless times, and Nymeria has trained on them before. The horse rises to any challenge we throw at her."

Sansa nodded silently before letting out a small exhale, eyes returning to where Nymeria was reaching the starting gate. "I know, Robb. But I also know that I have seen countless times when sloppy tracks have been horse's undoing. And what a story that will give the press. "Derby favorite flops in mud.'" 

Robb reached over and grabbed her free hand, squeezing it gently as the horses loaded into the gate. He stayed silent, letting his faith in the horse do the job.

In the end, it was a good test prior to the Kentucky Derby that both Nymeria and Arya rose to. The pair lead the pack wire to wire as was custom, pulling ahead to cross the finish line half a length in front of the second place finisher. As Robb lead Sansa and Lady down to the winner's circle, the press formed a line all throwing out questions in a mad frenzy.

"Miss Stark! How's it feel to have your unbeaten filly be the favorite leading up to the Derby?"

"Will Nymeria be making a bid for the Triple Crown?"

"Do you have any comments about your hopes for Nymeria being the only filly to win the Triple Crown, after an over thirty year drought?"

Robb pushed her along, hand lightly on the small of her back as he kindly tried to tell the press that they would make a statement at a later date. The reporters didn't seem to catch on as they kept the questions rolling. Lady glanced up at Sansa and then to the reporters, a look of readiness to fend anyone off on her face. Sansa quietly reached down and stroked her head as they walked, cursing the press for not getting the hint. 

They were almost to the winner's circle when the form of a man stood in front of them, back turned to them and facing the collection of reporters and photographers. Sansa heard Robb mumble a question about who that was, but Sansa saw the golden hair and tall frame and instantly knew, her assumption only becoming fact as the voice rang out. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we can _all _agree that that was a compelling performance by Winterfell's Nymeria. And, as is custom, I am sure the Starks will be free for comment _after_ they take care of the winner and get her settled."

_Jaime fucking Lannister_. Sansa's mind supplied, blue eyes rolling in her head as she suppressed a groan. She felt Robb give her a jab to the side, as if he were trying to silently warn her that the press _was_ watching, and would take note of any negative reaction. She schooled her expression as the press slowly backed off, clearing a path for them to move to the winner's circle where Nymeria and Arya waited. Jaime turned back to them, stepping aside with a crooked smile that bordered on being a smirk and a true smile as he motioned to the path they now had. 

"May I offer my congratulations, Miss Stark, on yet another win?"

Sansa glared at him as her and Robb walked past. "What, have you decided that stalking me will make me bend to your will and agree to whatever deal you've concocted now, Mr Lannister?"

Jaime fell into stride alongside her, shaking his head as his grin turned into a smirk. "Hardly stalking. Merely admiring the competition."

Sansa nodded slowly as they reached the winner's circle. Robb moved over to Arya, reaching up to give her a hug from her position atop Nymeria. Sansa paused and turned to face Jaime, taking a moment to look him over. "Well, then you can _admire the competition _from the stands like every other admirer. Thanks for the help with the press, Mr Lannister." 

She flipped him one more look as she moved past him and over to her family, pushing away the thoughts that filled her brain. 

She couldn't deny that he was a good looking man, hardly difficult to look at with his golden hair always pushed back away from his face in a stylish way and green eyes gleaming. He was always well dressed when she ran into him, nice pair of pants of jeans and a suit jacket and a nice shirt underneath. The man certainly knew how to look the part of professional eldest son. 

Jaime Lannister also seemed to possess an air about him that was so like his father's. A silent superiority that practically commanded someone to stop and pay attention to him without the need to demand it outright. Ramsay had tried to have a hint of that confidence, that air of natural superiority. But all he came across as was someone who was trying to act mightier than they really were. Where he commanded acceptance of his 'power' at every turn, Jaime seemed to just get that acceptance without any thought or try. 

_Must be a trait unique to the Lannister name, _her mind grumbled as she thought back to how Tywin had that trait practically mastered. It definitely seemed unique to them, as most other men she had met seemed to lack that trait. Ramsay tried desperately to achieve it, and Robb and Jon seemed to have their own natural charm, not needing or caring if others saw superiority in them. 

As the pictures were taken, and everyone dispersed from the winner's circle, Arya hopping off of Nymeria and praising her loudly before Hodor came to take the filly and the procession to get her taken care of began, Sansa found her eyes traveling to the crowd where the golden hair of Jaime Lannister still stood in the front, green eyes watching the Stark family as they began to head back to the stables. His green eyes caught her blue ones and his head tilted in a silent nod, smirk gracing his features at the idea of catching her looking at him. Sansa's own face remained expressionless, lips tightly pressed together as she looked to the receding forms of Robb and Arya as they followed Nymeria. 

She'd allow herself to admire him in her own mind. But that is where it would end. She wasn't about to fall into whatever trap Tywin Lannister hoped to weave by sending his son to do business with her. She had worked too hard to get to this level in the game to let her name be swallowed up by the Lannister name. No, she would silently appreciate him for his tenacity, but it would end there. And hopefully, when the Lannister's saw that she wasn't going to budge, they would fall into the shadows, finally accepting that the wolf was fair competition for the lion. 


	6. Assessing the Field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...family issues and procrastination led to a bit of writer's block. But hopefully I'm crawling my way out of it. Hopefully.

Three weeks followed the Arkansas Derby, and the Stark siblings used that time to give Nymeria much deserved rest. While most were drilling their horses that would enter into the bid for the Triple Crown, Sansa decided to ease off of the filly. She'd be much more relaxed and willing to compete in her opinion if she spent time at home, being a horse. They would pull her out to exercise her and keep her in shape, but failed to ask too much of her in those three weeks. 

Instead, Sansa and her siblings watched as the rest of the field fell into place and everything began to take shape. Five days before the big day, they would attend the draw for post position. The random drawing would show where each horse would start the race, and a lot rode on it. That was why, the night before they would attend the drawing, Sansa called in Robb and Arya to her office in order to go over their strategy. 

As the two siblings settled into their seats across from Sansa at her desk, the dark oak desk that she had often seen her father sitting in as a small girl and would sit on his lap as he worked, the redhead took a moment to look over them both. Arya looked, as always, disinterested in the talking of planning and strategy. She much preferred just riding the horse in the race and being done. She knew what to do and failed to see where trying to plan ahead would do much good. _You can't plan for how the other horses are going to run_, was Arya's famous gripe. 

Robb seemed relaxed as ever, though one look into his eyes and Sansa could tell that he was planning and storing information away. Robb had faith in each and every horse that they sent out tot he races, confidence that they would do well. But he was also a planner, and would silently make notes in his head. Sansa had long gotten used to seeing the deep and thoughtful look that often took residence in her brother's blue eyes. The warmth that would be there on a daily basis would be stone-like as his mind raced. As he took a seat across from her, she caught the stony look. 

As they both settled into their seats, Sansa nodded silently. Straightening out her back she grabbed for the stack of papers in front of her. Each paper had the name of another horse in the Derby field with their owner, trainer, and jockey. Organized in order of predicted odds come race day, she had the highest odds on top and planned to work her way down.

She glanced two both of her siblings as she began to speak. "Post position draw in tomorrow, depending on where some of these horses end up starting come Saturday, it could change these odds. It could make or break the race for Nymeria."

She saw Robb nod silently as Arya rolled her eyes and shook her head. Sansa continued on before she could add in anything. 

"She'll be in a field of nineteen colts. The majority of them owned by people who don't want to see us and our filly beat them. They all know how she goes to the front so they are going to try their damnedest to block her from the beginning."

She looked down to the stack of papers briefly, until she looked up when Arya's voice spoke out. She had a thoughtful look on her face as Sansa listened to the thought process of the jockey. 

"The middle would be the best place. If she breaks clean, the rest of the field won't have the opportunity to box her in on the rail and she won't have to travel the whole width of the track when the field condenses into position. She'll have a virtually clear shot to a good place coming into the first turn."

Sansa glanced over to Robb who seemed to be calculating Arya's words in his head before nodding slowly. "She has a point. I'd take the rider's advice on where to start from. She knows the best."

Arya seemed to preen at Robb's words and Sansa had to bite her cheek to stop from chuckling as Robb continued, motioned blindly into the air. "The middle would give us more options for favorable starting position. It's all random so we don't know what we'll end up with. But hoping for spots in gate five through gate 16 would give us more favorable chances. Going to depend on whose around us, also though."

Sansa nodded and turned to the stack of papers in front of her. Thumbing the first page, she pushed it across the desk to lay flat in between both Robb and Arya. Robb reached out to grab the paper and look over the information printed out. 

Sansa motioned towards the paper as she began to speak. "Fierce Roller is the highest projected odds at fifty to one. He hasn't won a race since his maiden, and only gained enough points by finishing on the board in his prep races. He's run against Nymeria in Tampa Bay and hardly even got near her. He has a late kick, starts off in the back and then moves up."

Robb looked over the information before placing the paper back on the desk, Arya picked it up and eyed it before putting it back down and shaking her head. 

"I've seen him run a few times. Horse will get boxed in on the backstretch and won't ever make a bid for the front. He has no heart."

Robb grunted in agreement, and Sansa moved onto the next horse. 

"We've got a couple of horses sticking around at odds of fourty to one and thirty to one. Daybreak is one of them. He's an overseas contender, which has cost him some points in the odds department. But he's won two prep races over there and done well as a two year old."

It was Robb's turn to voice an opinion as he shook his head and passed the sheet of paper to Arya. "He's only raced on turf and ran in the opposite direction. They are predicting a sunny and nice day on Saturday, meaning it will be a fast dirt track. Quite a big difference from the groomed grass he's used to running on." 

Sansa nodded briefly as she moved onto the next horse. They continued like that through the field, Sansa glossing over the highlight of each horse and then either Robb or Arya giving their thoughts on them. No one seemed overly flustered by any of the competitors until the pile of papers began to thin down and they got the final five. The top favorites behind Nymeria. It was then that Sansa noticed both Robb and Arya lean just slightly closer to the desk in anticipation, Robb's eyes become just a little bit more dark as the gears in his mind began to turn. When they had been through the whole field, Sansa rested her back against her chair. 

"So we have three major competitors on Saturday." Arya summarized the outline of the field and both Robb and Sansa nodded. 

"The Tyrell's Rose's Legacy will be a competitor if he's allowed to keep an outside track. If he gets sucked into the field he won't do well, he hates being boxed in by the looks of his race history." Robb was the one to catch onto the colt's hole in racing technique. If he got sucked into the pack, the horse lost all fight, and his owners and trainer often aimed him for the outside, wide track in his wins. 

"Inconsequential will be anything but come Derby day. Horse has a mean fighting streak in him and often has a race strategy like Zenyatta did. From dead last to first place. He's owned by the Dothraki's, and they have made it a family legacy to breed hi caliber horses with the best bloodlines. Inconsequential certainly has the breeding to win the Derby, with three past winners in his pedigree."

Sansa bit her lip as she listened to Robb's words. A lot was to be said for the breeding of a horse, and the Dothraki racing stable knew that power. She sighed softly as she moved onto their biggest competitor. 

"Kingslayer." The words fell out of her mouth with a slight sting. "He's proven he's gutsy enough to run Nymeria into the ground, and take the stamina right out of her. And the Lannister's would like for nothing more than to be able to say they were the ones that brought Nymeria's first defeat. He'll be the one to look out for."

Robb ground his teeth, but Arya chuckled slightly, not able to hold back her teasing comment. "Anymore visits from Jaime Lannister? For a rival he's made quite a bit of visits to our side."

Robb glared at Arya and Sansa shot her a warning look. 

"Arya, he's merely doing his father's work for him. Trying to find a hole so the Lannister's can punch a hole through it."

Arya seemed nonplussed by the warnings sent her way as she shrugged and stood up, moving to leave. "At least Tywin Lannister sent the good looking kid to butter you up. Heard Cersei is quite the bitch and Tyrion doesn't really have any knowledge on the racing scene. At least you have something nice to look at when he comes around. Maybe you can get him into bed and that would take the upper hand right out of him."

Sansa's jaw fell open in shock at her sister's words, and she couldn't help the rosy tint the colored her cheeks. "Arya. He's a competitor. What he looks like hardly means anything. And I most certainly will _not _be making any moves on him."

Arya merely chuckled and shook her head. "You keep telling yourself that, San. All I'm saying is it's been quite a long time since Ramsey. Got to climb out of the nun lifestyle eventually."

Sansa heard Robb chiding Arya as he escorted her out of the office, and Sansa was left there as her thoughts raced up around her. It had been seven years since Ramsey. Her mind flicked back to the smoky disaster that had ended as, and her mental state at the time. Her parents and young siblings were dead in the ground, she was recovering from yet another failed pregnancy and coming to terms with the idea that she may _never _have the joy that Robb and his wife seemed to have with children of their own. And then the divorce happened. Robb, Arya, and Jon all huddled around her as the papers were served to her, Ramsay stating that he couldn't be with someone who wouldn't be able to provide a family to him. Robb had all but needed restraining when he heard that the man had laid all the blame on Sansa, as though she had lost the two babies on purpose. 

As time passed, Sansa pulled herself out of the dark pit her life had become, and had devoted all of her time to her business. The dreams of a family and a happy life with children long stored in a box in her memory. But, maybe Arya did have some kind of a point. It was time to step back into the world in an aspect that wasn't work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not my best work, but I felt like the only way for me to get back into the groove was the just put something out there and move forward. Hopefully it works.


	7. Post Draw

The next day dawned bright and sunny, a nice and warm day for early May. Sansa met with both Robb and Arya in time to head over to the hall that the drawing for the post positions would take place. By the time the trio of Stark siblings had gotten there, the hall was slowly being filled with a collection of owners, trainers and jockeys all milling about and creating small talk among themselves. Sansa's eyes flicked across the room as she settled in a seat towards the back of the room with her siblings, silently taking in the connections of the other nineteen horses that would be starting in the Derby. All were dressed to the nines in crisp suits and ties and designer dresses, looking as though they were going to a fancy luncheon instead of a post position draw for a horse race. 

She couldn't help but chuckle softly and shake her head, especially after catching Arya to her left shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she tugged the end of the dress Sansa and Robb had forced her into. Sansa nudged her side, catching a glare from the younger sibling. 

"I'm a _jockey_, Sansa. I don't see the need for the horse's _jockey _to be dressed up in heels and a dress." Arya's voice was filled with loathing as she emphasized her job title. Robb leaned forward from Sansa's right side to look seriously to his youngest sister. 

"Arya, it's all pomp and circumstance. Suffer through for an hour and then we can go home and you can streak through the fields covered in mud, naked for all we care. Just put on a smile for the television crews."

Sansa had to bite back a laugh at Robb's choice of words as she turned to her sister. "Please _don't _follow Robb's advice." Arya cracked a mischievous grin at those words. "Plus, this is one of, if not _THE _biggest and most famous horse race of the year. Every aspect of it will be televised and broadcast to millions of people, a good majority of them people that wouldn't know our faces from the next person that passes by them on the street. Fancy looks and the idea of 'high society' is part of the Derby. The world calls horse racing 'the sport of kings' after all."

She caught Arya's mocking roll of her eyes as she let out a long suffering sigh in defeat. Sansa shook her head once more before turning to look around the room once more in time to see the entry of the Lannister trio. 

Their entry automatically brought all eyes on them, the trio of Lannisters commanded the room with no required effort. Tywin and Jaime were dressed in designed suits, and Cersei had on the latest in top designer fashion, emerald green eyes blocked by dark sunglasses that no doubt blocked a rather bored and unamused expression. Sansa couldn't recall the last time the Cersei was in an excited mood when it came to horse racing, which made her seriously question why she was always nearby when her father and brother attended a function or a race. The woman honestly seemed as though she were dragged along and forced to be there. 

Sansa watched as both twins leaned in to talk quietly to one another, before she saw Cersei motion in her direction and Tywin lean into the conversation. All three Lannisters glanced her direction at least once before they moved to take their seats in the front of the room. _Well it gets curiouser and curiouser, _she inner voice sang in the back of her mind. Sansa could only shake it off before she leaned towards Robb as the presenter and the team of men who would conduct the draw settled in their seats at the head of the room. Casting her brother a grin and raising her brows, she took a steadying breath. "Ready to see how our luck goes?"

Never flustered by the odds of luck, her older brother merely shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "All we need is a spot in position five through position sixteen. That's eleven spots out of twenty. Pretty good odds if you ask me."

Sansa could only roll her eyes at her brother's nonchalance. "I guess only one of us can be a nervous, stressed out wreck."

Robb cracked a sly grin as he shrugged again. "Only balancing out your nervous nelly attitude. Part of my job as older brother and assistant trainer. Got to keep you stable, San."

She let out a small laugh at that and nodded as the announcer began with his welcoming statement. 

Jaime Lannister strode into the hall of the post position draw sandwiched between his father and his twin. As they stopped at the entrance to the hall, he was aware of the conversations in the room dimming slightly and all attention slowly drift towards them. The Lannister name certainly commanded an air or respect and authority, there was no denying it. 

Unbiddingly his gaze settled onto the red hair of Sansa Stark, settled in between the tall frame of her elder brother and the small frame of her jockey sister. His gaze was quick before he moved onto the rest of the room, but Cersei had caught onto it, leaning in close to murmur softly in his ear. 

"There's your conquest. Going to make a move now? Or wait until the end of the event? At the end you could offer your congratulations, or offer a shoulder to cry on. Depending on how the day goes."

Cersei's voice was dripping with sarcasm, hardly a fan of their father's idea to send him in to do his dirty work for him. The sarcasm hardly went unnoticed by their father, who leaned in to gently chastise his only daughter.

"Cersei, I am sure Jaime is very capable of doing his business without your help. He doesn't require your help for everything in life." The Great Lion paused momentarily as his gaze trained onto the form of Sansa Stark and her siblings. "In any case, the end of the event would be best. If the draw goes well for them, his support would only help him in his endeavors." 

Tywin's voice held a finality, and he could feel Cersei tighten her shoulders as she fought back the urge to say some comment that would undoubtedly not go well with their father. He knew that behind those dark sunglasses his twin's eyes were rolling. As they all began to move to take their seats, three sets of Lannister eyes settled momentarily on their prey. Jaime saw the blue eyed gaze of Sansa Stark shift towards them to catch their survey of her, and smirked lightly to himself. Sansa Stark may play the uninterested game, but he knew that she _was_ indeed interested to some degree in the life of the Lannister's. And that was something that Jaime could work with.

At the end of the draw, the Stark's made out fairly well. Nymeria drew post position number thirteen, and while it was in their range it wasn't exactly an ideal position within that range, but it was certainly workable. Sansa couldn't find much wrong with it. 

The Dothraki's Inconsequential drew the position to the inside of Nymeria, number twelve. For a horse that starts late and makes a bid towards the end of the race, the middle of the track was a good place for him. He had a good place to find a spot to make the best move when he did kick into action. Number twelve was a decent fighting position for the horse. 

The Tyrell's colt, Rose's Legacy, gained the final position, number twenty. And while that spot would make most cringe as the horse then had the whole track to travel to get into position, the Tyrell's hit the lottery for their colt. The final, outside position was the most ideal spot for the colt who preferred to take the outside, wide track in his running. Definitely no fear of being boxed in in the beginning of the race. 

Kingslayer, however, brought the most worry to Sansa. The colt drew the number seven spot. Well within Robb's 'golden range' but more towards the inner track. If the colt broke better than Nymeria, he had a closer spot to the rail to get the best running spot on the front lines. She knew by the tightening of Robb's jaw that he saw that, too. 

As the meeting ended and everyone began to filter out of the hall, Sansa locked eyes with her siblings. Arya just shrugged as she shot up out of her seat, eager to move on with the day. 

"We got a spot we wanted, I'm comfortable with number thirteen. Good spot to work with."

Robb nodded slowly in agreement. "It wasn't an _ideal _spot in our range, but one that we can certainly work with. We'll see how it goes on Saturday."

Sansa couldn't help but agree. Everything was out of their hands now. They had five days until the big event, all that was in their hands now was to keep Nymeria healthy and conditioned. The rest was all in the hands of the gods. 

As she stood and collected her belongings, she became aware of a presence behind her. Blue eyes shifted over to see her siblings gazing behind her, Robb's jaw tense as he ground his teeth and Arya smirking devilishly as she sent Sansa a pointed look as if to say "you owe me for getting dressed up, here's time to pay up," and grabbed Robb's arms and began to pull him away. She absently called a goodbye over her shoulder as she pulled their brother away. 

Sansa knew who was behind her before the voice confirmed it, a suave "Miss Stark" calling her attention to pivot on her heel and meet the emerald gaze of Jaime Lannister. She shot him an unimpressed gaze as she straightened her back.   
  


"Mr Lannister, congratulations on the fortunate spot for your colt."

Jaime nodded and moved a hand in her direction, also. "Yours also, Miss Stark. Quite the fortunate spot for your filly to work with."

Sansa gazed back over her shoulder at the receding forms of her siblings as she hummed in agreement. "So my brother and sister keep telling me."

She turned back to see Jaime raise an eyebrow, mouthing turning upwards in a smirk. "But you don't believe so?"

Sansa couldn't help but sigh as she let her closed off attitude fall ever so slightly. Shaking her head, she crossed her arms over her chest and shifted from one foot to the other. "I would have preferred a more inside position, but what we drew is what we drew. It's up to the gods now, I suppose."

Jaime didn't miss the sardonic tone to her reference to the gods. "Somehow, I don't think you have much faith in the gods, Miss Stark."

Sansa cast a rueful smirk his way as she shook her head. "I used to, Mr. Lannister, however life eventshave caused me to lose that faith." She paused for a bit before she moved to make her exit, shrugging softly as she tilted her head. "But who knows, maybe that faith will be redeemed in five days time. I wish you and your colt luck on Saturday, Mr Lannister."

Jaime watched as Sansa Stark made her exit and had to chuckle softly to himself as Cersei came to stand at his side, his twin watching the redhead depart. 

"So? Any new insight into how you can take her down?"

Jaime laughed a breathy laugh as he watched his opponent leave, shaking his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I'll admit, it's going to be difficult. She has no interest in my charm and holds onto what she deems dear to her with an iron fist. It will be hard to crack that grip, for certain."

Cersei only hummed in response as she brought a well manicured hand up to inspect her nails. "But we will. Not necessarily crack it, but demolish it. There's always a way."

Jaime nodded absently, mind softly thinking of different tactics. He had to respect the ideals that Sansa had if he had any chance of succeeding. He was beginning to respect the ideals that Sansa Stark had in her business. Ones of integrity and hardwork. Their success was dependent on luck working to support the work that they slaved into each and every horse in their string. It was a family run business, a far cry to what Casterly Rock had become. The Lannisters had turned their racing enter[rise to a business machine, merely pumping out the next high caliber racer once the last was finished. 

Sansa Stark nursed passion for every runner, it seemed. And strived for the success of every horse they sent out. He certainly had to admire that mentality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the position draws were done via random number generator. Figured in real life it was an act of luck, so I might as well keep it that way.


	8. Predawn Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put this and the next chapter all in one, but it was just proving to be too long. And it flows better, in my opinion, if it's separated.

There was something about the racetrack in the hours of dawn as the sun painted the sky in hues of oranges and pinks and blues that brought Sansa a sense of peace on race days. It tended to settle the nerves that crept into her bones and settled low in her belly in the days leading up to each race her horses were entered into, and the day of the Kentucky Derby held no specialties. If anything, the day had her rising out of bed far earlier than was necessary, coming to the track when it was still shrouded in darkness and finding a spot leaning against a railing in the grandstand, hands wrapped around a warm mug of coffee as the every faithful Lady wrapped around her feet. 

The wolfdog was none too pleased at waking at such an earlier hour, and took the chance to air her grievances as Sansa got comfortable in her spot overlooking the track to slump heavily against her legs and let out a soft groan of displeasure as she resumed her sleep. She stood there for what seemed like hours, motionless as the sun began to rise from the horizon and bathe the dirt track before her in light. Occasionally she would glance down at the sleeping dog or raise the mug to her lips to take a small sip of the warm liquid, but for the most part she stayed still, like a living statue as she took in the serenity and the calm before her. 

It was in the quiet moments before the chaos of raceday that she was able to let her mind collect all of its thoughts that seemed to fleet through her mind on a daily basis. She could play the various scenarios and outcomes in her mind and come to terms with each outcome. She was deep in her thoughts when the smell of cigarette smoke drifted into her senses, causing her thoughts to come to an abrupt halt as she looked over each shoulder, eyebrows furrowed as a voice filled the silence.

"You know, sleep is just as important as strategizing, Miss Stark."

Jaime Lannister was leaning against a support beam on the stairs when she turned around, cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Sansa quirked one eyebrow as she straightened her spine and leaned against the railing, crossing her arms over her chest as she tilted her head and stared at the man. She counted the beats of silence that hung in the air as she took in the man before her before casting her gaze down to the dog at her feet as Lady lifted her head up and stared at the Lannister man as if in preparation to defend her owner. 

Sansa let out a breath as her blue eyes snapped back up to the man before her before responding. 

"And you followed me here just to tell me that, Mr Lannister?" She tsked softly as she shook one finger at him. "You're really trying to sell that stalker facade, aren't you?" She didn't wait for an answer as she began to turn back around. As she leaned her arms against the railing once more, she heard Jaime approach and saw his form settle next to her, hand rising up to grasp the cigarette in his mouth and bring it down as he exhaled a string of smoke, Jaime's eyes looked down at the track and he sighed softly.

"You have to know, if Nymeria wins today, it will only make my father's want for her double." Another drag of the cigarette as he shook his head. "And Tywin Lannister is not a man to back down once he has his sights set on something."

Sansa nodded in agreement to that statement. "Hence why he is called the 'Great Lion'." Her tone was filled with sarcasm before she turned to look at Jaime's profile and then cast her gaze back to the track below. "Do you know why I won't budge, Mr Lannister?"

Jaime seemed to contemplate that question as Sansa continued. 

"Seven years ago, I thought I had everything. My family, a whole life ahead of me, a husband, and a child on the way."

This wasn't the turn that Jaime expected this meeting to take, but he stayed silent and allowed the woman to speak. He knew all of this already, thanks to Bronn's research, but was hardly going to mention any of _that_ to her. Sansa continued as she looked down at her hands that twirled the mug in her hands around and around. 

"And then, one stormy night in the beginning of June both my parents were killed along with my youngest brothers in a house fire that police blamed on faulty electrical. Two days later I lost my child." A pause as her eyebrows rose and fell and a shaky breath left her lips. "Two _weeks _later my husband served me with divorce papers. In less than a month I lost half of my family, my husband, and a child. Everything that I seemed to hold dear in my life slipped through my hands like water."

She turned her body to face Jaime, placing the mug down on the railing as his green eyes turned to lock onto her blue ones. "Winterfell Racing is my attempt to hold everything I hold dear close togehter. What is left of my family works as a team to make the business successful. Those horses, _Nymeria_, are the children that I have raised from gangly foals that couldn't walk to athletes that are highly competitive." 

Her voice held just a hint of anger in it as she spoke, and she paused long enough to reach one hand out and grasp the cigarette from his hand, pulling it gently from him to raise it to her lips and take a drag before handing it back to him, nodding her head as she moved to walk away, Lady rising to follow her owner. 

"_That_, Mr Lannister is why I won't budge. I am not about to forfeit everything I hold dear and let it slip through my hands."

She didn't wait for him to reply as she strode away, leaving Jaime to stare down at the track below him. He laughed to himself ruefully as he took one last drag of the cigarette and threw it to the ground below. 

"I am in way over my fucking head."

He laughed softly to himself as he admitted the truth to himself. Sansa Stark was a formidable opponent. He could try everything he had in him to try to break her, but it wouldn't be possible. Sansa Stark ruled with her heart, and what Tywin Lannister failed to take into account, was you couldn't break those kinds of people. Sansa Stark put everything she had into her business, it was her life. No amount of prodding and bargaining was going to make her throw away an _ounce _of that. 

As Jaime Lannister pushed himself off of the railing and turned to leave, he chuckled once more to himself as he shook his head. Shrugging his shoulders he ran his hand over the back of his neck. 

"Way over my fucking head."


	9. Ramsay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was planning on this chapter being the Kentucky Derby. But then I got the idea that Jaime's meeting with Ramsay should be moved up to earlier than I had anticipated. So, here we go.

When he finally left the racetrack, Jaime stopped and picked up breakfast from a local coffee shop and entered his penthouse apartment as the morning light streamed through the large windows. Each hand had a coffee cup in it, one for him and the other for the person he knew would be there. She was always there on big race days. _A good luck tradition, _she liked to call it. And, as Jaime knew she would be, the blonde hair of Cersei Lannister was there to greet him as he walked down the hall and entered the living room area. Her back was turned to him as she sat on the couch, but he knew she knew of his presence. She always knew. 

He said nothing as he moved around the couch and handed her the coffee, wordlessly sitting down beside her as he watched her take a sip and hum in approval. As she moved the cup away from her lips, Cersei turned one eyebrow up and gave her twin a pointed look. 

"So, how is your job going? How is the hunt for Winterfell Racing going?"

Jaime sighed as he fell against the back of he couch, raising his free hand to scrub it along his face as he groaned, shaking his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I think this whole thing is for nothing, Cersei. Sansa Stark seems like we won't be able to make her budge. She has an iron grip on that company, and that horse, and she isn't seeming to let go any time soon." He pushed himself up to lay the coffee cup on the table in front of them. "Maybe Father would be better off just moving on."

Cersei shrugged her shoulders. "You have always gone about things the nice way, Jaime. Always afraid to ruffle some feathers. Maybe _Sansa Stark _needs to learn that the Lannister's know how to crush an enemy. And we won't stop until we get what we want."

He knew the tone of his twin's voice, the silent threat that was just under the surface of her words. Maybe it was hearing Sansa's story a mere hours ago from her lips, the emotion that she held for each piece of information, the _passion _she seemed to have for everything, the made his gut twist at the menacing tone of Cersei's voice. He felt his spine bristle as he turned to look at Cersei.

"And what, exactly, do you suggest, Cersei?"

The woman shrugged nonchalantly, looking down at her perfectly manicured nails in disinterest. 

"Father and I have put a call into a certain Ramsay Bolton. Your findings with Bronn showed he was Miss Stark's husband. Maybe he will give us some inside information. If not, Gregor Clegane is always up for some..._intimidation_ remedies to situations we have."

Gregor Clegane was Cersei's tactic to most scenarios. The large man would do all of the grunt work, and take care of any and all messes that the Lannister family had. By blunt force most times. He was very much a 'take action now, talk later' kind of guy. Definitely _not _the kind of guy that Jaime wanted to bring into this scenario. 

"Gregor Clegane's intimidation tactics won't be needed in this situation, Cersei." Jaime ground out in a warning. Cersei only shrugged her shoulders, flashing her green eyes to his own as she sighed. 

"Fine, then we meet with Mr Bolton today at noontime before we head to the races." Cersei straightened as she smirked at him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Now, enough talking about Sansa Stark and let's get on with some race day traditions, shall we?"

________

Noontime found Jaime and Cersei both walking into Tywin Lannister's office, taking a seat at the massive desk as a dark haired man was ushered in. The man had an air of cocky confidence about him as he looked at the three people situated around the desk and smirked dangerously. He was definitely _not, _Jaime concluded, a man that he could picture Sansa Stark with. Entirely _too _outwardly confident in his mere presence. 

Tywin Lannister gestured to a seat for Ramsay Bolton to sit down, and all three watched as the man sat down and stared Tywin down. The older man only sat straighter and lifted a hand to his tie, straightening it as he stared the man down. 

"Mr Bolton, thank you for agreeing to meet with us on such short notice. A detective hired by my son," he motioned to Jaime, "found that you were married to a certain Sansa Stark. We have interest in the filly she has entered into the Derby later today, and she has seemed uninterested in pursuing any negotiations with us."

Ramsay laughed at that, nodding his head in agreement to Tywin's words. "That sounds about right. Sansa has always been...less than welcoming at the idea of collaborating with outside people. Much prefers to work with that family of hers."

He barely caught the grumble that followed his last words, but Jaime caught it, moving a point a finger at the man and give him a questioning look. 

"I'm sorry, but did I don't believe we heard the end of your sentence?"

He saw his father turn an eyebrow up as he cast Ramsay Bolton a questioning look. Ramsay ground his teeth together before smiling charmingly.

"I merely said, that she prefers to work with her family. Entirely _too_ close they are, especially after the deaths from that fire."

Tywin hummed in acknowledgement, leaning back in his chair. "Yes, that fire was an unfortunate accident. I can understand why the family would be drawn closer together."

Ramsay let out a sardonic laugh at that. "Yeah, such an _accidental _fire." Jaime caught onto the sarcasm in the man's voice, and almost asked after it, but he was standing up and moving to leave before he had a chance to. 

"Listen, I'll give you the only piece of advice I can. Try not to tangle up with the Starks. They aren't worth the trouble it will take to finally get caught up with them."

And with that, Ramsay Bolton was making his exit. Jaime could catch the gleam in Tywin's eye, like the man's warning only made him want to be successful in this endeavor even more. Jaime excused himself before chasing off after the Bolton man as he moved down the hall. 

"Mr Bolton, I do have one more question for you."

Ramsay seemed almost irritated by his presence as he stopped and turned to face him. 

"You seemed as though you didn't believe the Stark family fire was entirely accidental."

Ramsay looked around, checking to see if they were entirely alone before a dangerous smirk lit the man's face. 

"Oh, I know it wasn't accidental." Jaime grew more and more confused and Ramsay moved in closer to him to whisper his next words. "The Stark home was an old building, passed down from generation to generation. Good old Ned Stark never _quite _got to updating the electrical. One stormy night when they were guaranteed to be home, a couple of frayed wires..." Ramsay shrugged, a maniacal look crossing his features as Jaime filled in the rest. 

"You started the fire that killed her parents and brothers?" He asked dumbly. Ramsay only nodded before shrugging. 

"Ned Stark's company was worth millions of dollars. My father wanted me to marry Sansa in an attempt to get a part of that company through inheritance. When our marriage showed no moves into securing that, my father and I devised the plan to remove Ned Stark in an attempt to force the inheritance issue. But, after that Sansa planned with her _remaining _family members to start up what is now known as "Winterfell Racing." Stark Lumber would be dissolved and no talk of _her husband _being brought into agreements of this new idea were spoken of." 

As he filled Jaime in on his and his father's treachery, he stepped back and began to leave again before putting a hand in the air to add on a forgotten comment. 

"The idea of not having any say in the Stark fortune that was rightfully ours as a family, and the idea of no children to solidify the Bolton hold on Sansa's portion of the Stark family fortune, meant the marriage had to end. So again, I warn you. Sansa Stark is only in it to do business dealings with those who have the last name Stark. Last I knew, your last name was Lannister. Just put this idea to bed and move on with your life." 

And with that Ramsay Bolton was leaving, and Jaime was left with a twisted gut at the betrayal that Sansa Stark had suffered, without even her knowledge. As Jaime returned to his father's office his sister and father were in deep discussion, and Tywin only sent Jaime a look to silently ask what information that brought about. Jaime only shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He had half a mind to tell them about the information that Ramsay shared with him, but couldn't find the power in himself to further betray the woman he was directly working _against. _Curiouser and curiouser, his subconscious taunted. 

"Ramsay Bolton seems to believe that Sansa Stark will never do business with us. Said she is never going to do outside dealings with anyone not her family."

Tywin only grunted at that reveal. Cersei shrugged with disinterest. 

"There is always the physical approach of getting rid of an enemy."

Jaime found himself filling with dread at his sister's thinly veiled threat. 


	10. Kentucky Derby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The first of three (possibly four) big races. Hope I do it justice!

The Kentucky Derby seemed to fill the grounds of Churchill Downs until it was practically bursting from the seams. Sansa remembered as a young girl watching the event on television dreamily as the screen showed all of the men in tailored seats and the women in fancy dresses and large hats. It was the hats that were the most stunning to a young Sansa Stark. The tradition to wear one seemed thrilling to her, and everyone seemed extra beautiful.

When she started up Winterfell Racing, Sansa found herself dreaming of getting to the point of being able to enter a horse into the race and to be among the higher echelons of owners and breeders of Kentucky Derby runners.

And a wild spirited filly was the one to bring her there. To bring her family there.

Sansa was more proud at the fact that her whole family was behind her in this journey. Robb right beside her to help train each horse, Arya to pilot every victory, and Jon there to make sure every horse was at the top level of health. Today, as she made her way to where Robb and Jon were giving Nymeria one last look over before racking up, she took a moment to silently thank the gods for the family she did have left. Though it may be far smaller than what it was, they had all banded together tightly.

“The lone wolf dies but the pack survives.” Sansa murmured to herself as she paused to watch Robb and Jon both bend down to inspect Nymeria’s shoes, Jon tugging on one to make sure it was still tight. Rob stood to his full height and adjusted his suit, turning to cast his eyes on her as a grin spread across his face. Sansa smiles in turn and moved to stand by him as Jon stood and turned to her, one hand absently stroking Nymeria’s neck.

“How’s she look, Jon?”

Jon turned and scanned the filly who was standing calmly before nodding his head. “She looks great, Sansa. Everything is in prime working order.”

Sansa nodded as she glanced at the time. Six o’clock. Post time was fast approaching, and Robb seemed to sense her thoughts as he nodded and placed his hand on her back. “Let’s get her ready to head to the saddling area, San. Almost shoe time.”

Her older brother ushered Jon and the horse into action and Sansa glanced down at the form of Lady, who just looked back up at her as her mouth opened into the closest form of a grin the dog could provide. She bent down to adjust the bow attached to her collar and looked into the dog’s eyes as a small smile pulled at her lips. “Ready for show time, Lady? Time for Ny to show everyone exactly what she’s got”

Lady answered her by wagging her tail and bumping her nose against Sansa’s cheek, which earned a small laugh as she stood up and adjusted her dress before following after Robb and Jon.  
  


The paddock area of Churchill Downs was already filled to the brim with runners, owners, trainers, jockeys, and spectators. Newscasters vied for the attention of the people behind the horses, and Sansa caught a few of them roped into an interview or two. Herself, she preferred to stick close to the horse and get prepared. Any interviews that she would be roped into could wait until later.

She stood next to Arya and Jon, Lady sitting still her feet, as Hodor and Robb worked to get the filly tacked up. Nymeria was quietly standing in her assigned stall, where as others were antsy with the busy surroundings and walked along the path as they were tacked. Nymeria just quietly took it all in, looking around as Hodor and Robb got her outfitted for the race. 

Sansa looked to Arya who had a splitting grin on her face, and she could only chuckle and shake her head. 

“You know most owners would be giving their jockey a plan to use for the race right about now.” 

Jon spoke up before Arya, probably knowing that some sarcastic comment would come from his cousin. The two were always close, almost communicating without words half the time. “Arya knows the plan, and even if you told her one she probably wouldn’t follow it unless she _had _to.” 

Arya nodded, nudging their cousin. “What he said.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and smirked. “I could find another jockey that actually _listens _to the owner.” 

Arya was hardly fazed by her sister’s comment. “Can’t fire family, San. Not like you would anyways.” 

Sansa shrugged at that as the call for the jockeys to mount the horses was called. Her sister had her there. 

As Arya was helped onto Nymeria by Robb, Sansa took the moment to look across the paddock at the competition. Her eyes scanned over each horse before she went to go look back at Nymeria. Inconsequential seemed antsy, almost trotting in place as his handlers maneuvered him around. Rose’s Legacy pinned his ear and flicked his tail at anyone that got too close to him.

But Kingslayer seemed quietly confident as he walked around with his groom. The chestnut colt seemed to have his game face on as he was brought around the paddock and brought to the track. 

Sansa was just about to turn to join her group when green eyes locked with her blue ones. Jaime Lannister locked her gaze and quietly nodded his head in a silent wish of good luck that Sansa nodded in return.   
  


She made her way to the owner’s box and found her spot between Robb and Jon, Lady sitting quietly at their feet. All three of them watched silently as the horses made their procession across the track to the starting gate, and began to load into it.

Sansa held her breath as the last horse was loaded, and the nail biting wait for the gates to open began. Both Robb and Jon silently gripped her hands and gave them a quiet squeeze, and Lady nudged her thigh with her nose as the bell rang and the audience cheered as twenty horses were released into the Kentucky Derby. 

Nymeria broke well, Arya piloting her to the front early on. But Kingslayer also broke well, and was right at her side in the front of the pack. Inconsequential broke to the back of the pack, which was to be expected of him, but Rose’s Legacy missed the best time to break and ended up being boxed in from the beginning by the other competitors. 

As the field made their way around the first turn and onto the back stretch, Nymeria and Kingslayer went head to head, each of them matching pace for pace and step for step. Both filly and colt weren’t going to back down, and they both opened up quite the lead down the backstretch from the rest of the field. 

Sansa cringed as she noted the gap between the two of them and the rest of the field, groaning softly. “Arya. What are you doing?” She mumbled softly to herself. Robb squeezed her hand as Jon nudged her. 

”She knows the horse Sansa. She won’t over face her.” 

Sansa had to trust it as they rounded the final turn to come down the stretch. Kingslayer seemed to pull ahead by half a length, and she noticed Inconsequential gaining from his spot in the back. A soft groan escaped the back of her throat as she glanced to the closing distance to the finish line. It seemed like a losing race as the grey colt closed in behind Nymeria, pressing on the mare’s hindquarters and Kingslayer seemed to gain more of a lead. 

She wasn’t prepared for the mare to dig down into a reserve of energy, her ears pinning flat to her skull and a toss of her head as she suddenly burst into more speed, closing the growing lead that Kingslayer had gained. Sansa heard Robb’s disbelieving ‘what’ that was pushed out in shock as the filly suddenly passed the chestnut colt and crossed the finish line half a length _in front _of Kingslayer. Inconsequential ended up being a length behind in third.

The crowd erupted into large cheers as Sansa exclaimed loudly, jumping into Robb as her brother reached out to envelope her into a tight hug. Robb leaned in close to whisper an ‘I told you so’ into her ear as he set her on her feet so they could make their way to the winner’s circle. 

After the photographs were taken, trophy given out, and interviews conducted, Sansa was basking in the victory in a peaceful moment on the track as everyone shuffled out when a presence was felt behind her. Turning slowly she saw the large form of Tywin Lannister with his eldest children, and she mentally prepared herself for the battle that was about to begin. 

“Mr. Lannister.” 

Tywin gave her his best grin at her greeting. “Miss Stark. Very well run race by your filly.” 

Sansa hummed softly at his compliment before crossing her arms and deciding to cut straight to the chase. Pointing softly at him she shook her head slowly. “Still not going to sell her, Mr Lannister. No matter the amount of money you plan on offering.” 

She saw Cersei clench her jaw, and Tywin go to argue, but what she noticed most was Jaime nodding and raising his eyebrows, almost looking as if to say ‘I told you, waste of time.’ She decided to continue before any of them could say anything. 

”That horse means more to me than anything that anyone could offer me. She is a part of my family, and I don’t part with my family.” 

She went to move away from the Lannister’s, but the confident voice of Cersei rang out behind her and made her stop dead in her tracks, a chill sliding down her spine. 

”Well, you did part with that husband of yours. But I suppose that doesn’t count?” 

Sansa ground her teeth as she cast a look over her shoulder at the smirking Lannister twin. “_That _is a far different story that you have no idea about.” 

She didn’t catch Jaime smacking his twin on the shoulder in admonishment for her words, quickly walking away. Or Tywin glaring silently at her. To Cersei’s credit she hardly seemed intimidated by their anger. 

”Jaime’s tactics clearly aren’t working. I say we take things into another route.”

jaime shook his head, throwing his hands out in a placating way. “Any way that you have, Cersei, is not a way that we need to explore. Let’s just leave it.” 

“Fight amongst yourselves on this one.” Tywin shook his head as he spoke, merely patting Cersei on the back as he walked away. Cersei grinned as she turned to her twin. 

“Jaime, a more physical approach would eliminate the competition. Take the Starks down a peg.” A pause as she shrugged. “Or two.” 

Jaime sighed in frustration, running a hand through his golden hair. “I fail to see why competition needs to be pushed away. _Competition _is good.” He pointed to his twin and shot her a warning look. “All Sansa Stark has is that racing stable. That filly. That’s her _family._ Don’t you dare mess with that, Cersei. Even you have a heart in there. I know you do.” 

His twin seemed to contemplate his words for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly.

”Oh, I have a heart. But this is business. And business is no space for matters of the _heart, _Jaime. Father has told us that from the beginning. But maybe you’re forgetting that.” 


	11. Change of Plans

The Preakness, the second leg of the Triple Crown, would take place two weeks following the Derby. It left little wiggle room for the competitors that would be moving on. The Starks had already released a statement that Nymeria would make a bid for the sought after award of being a Triple Crown winner, and Jaime knew that the Tyrell’s had withdrawn Rose’s Legacy following a statement that the horse had come up with a mild stiffness following the race. The Dothraki’s Inconsequential would be in the second race, and Jaime knew that his father had Kingslayer entered already. 

Which is exactly what he knew his father would be wanting to talk about when he called him into his office the Monday following the Derby. As he sat down across from the Lannister patriarch’s massive desk, he waited for the man to finish with the paperwork he was working on, knowing that interrupting the older man would only invite his ire.

An unknown amount of time later, what seemed like an hour but was most likely only about ten minutes, the man turned his emerald eyes onto his son’s, fixing him with a hard look that had Jaime squirming in his seat.

“You called for me?” He knew Tywin wasn’t going to be the one to start the conversation in this instance. His father nodded quickly as he set his pen down, rising to travel to the large windows that overlooked Casterly Racing. Jaime stayed where he was and waited for his father to speak.

Finally Tywin spoke, voice hard as stone and leaving no room for argument. “I gave you two months for work on Sansa Stark in acquiring that filly for me.”

Jaime made to respond but his father continued to talk- back to him as he looked down at the horse’s and grooms as they worked.

“Two months. And you’ve done nothing but give me information about Miss Stark’s life and _caution me _against working against her.”

He spun around then and pinned his son with a look that reminded Jaime all too well of a lion as they cornered its prey as he sat back in his chair and leaned back, one arm up and the hand in a relaxed fist.

“I’m dropping the task I gave you, which you have clearly failed at for the last two months. We will push Kingslayer into training and see how the filly does with such little down time between races. If she wins, I will be turning the task over to your sister. Maybe she’ll have more ambition to get the job done.”

Tywin’s voice left no room for argument as the man picked his pen up and returned to his paperwork, he shot Jaime with a look that silently told him to leave.

Jaime wasn’t sure where he was headed as he left his father’s office and got into his car. His mind seemed to be in a fog, bile rising into the back of his thrust as his mind provided images of the plans that Cersei would most definitely create in her mission to rid the Lannister’s of the Stark problem. His mind only cleared as he put his vehicle into park and looked up at the gates before him.

The wolves carved into the metal of the gates were snarling at him, and Jaime had to chuckle at the idea that that is just what the woman behind those gates looked like whenever she came into contact with him. That thought alone would be enough to make a smarter man turn away, but Cersei always _did_ call him the stupidest Lannister. Which is why he moved through the gates and up the driveway.

The presence of the wolf dog at the steps of the house told him that the dog’s owner was most likely inside, so he drove up and parked there. He ignored the dog’s growling as the door opened to a shock of red hair as Sansa Stark emerged, one eye brown turned up as she stood at the top of the stairs and crossed her arms. She fixed him with a look that made his subconscious nod. _Yep, there’s the snarling wolf._

Jaime only raised his hands in a placating manner as he fixed her with a smile. Sansa didn’t budge.

“I come in peace, Miss Stark. I only wish to talk.”

Sansa hardly believed the peace part of his opening statement, but knew he would probably stay put unless she did hear him out. Whistling softly she called Lady over, and as the wolf dog trotted up the set of steps to her side, she motioned first Jaime to follow her as she went inside and to her office. She didn’t look behind to make sure he was following, and moved to the small drink stand and poured herself two fingers of whiskey before sitting in her seat and hooking one leg over the other. Leaning back in her seat she motioned to the other one, taking a sip of her drink as the Lannister man sat down.

“What brings you to Winterfell, Mr Lannister? Another offer to purchase my filly?”

She quirked one eyebrow as she shot him a look, but Jaime didn’t seem perturbed as he shook his head. Clearing his throat softly he seemed as though he didn’t exactly have anything planned to say, and that idea brought a chuckle to the back of her throat.

“I didn’t come with any offers or deals, Miss Stark. I came to offer a warning.”

“Oh?” Sansa grew some more interest in that. “Why, pray tell, would you be coming with a warning? About your own family’s plans to work against me, their enemy? Seems a bit out of place if you ask me.”

Jaime knew she had her spines up in defense. Her memory turned to his encounter with Ramsay Bolton and the conversation he had with the man. The man was probably where the spines no doubt first came into creation. For his part, he stayed calm and placating as he spoke.

“True, yes, that my father sent me here with a mission to either poach the horse from your stables or to make it so the horse was no longer a rival. I won’t lie and tell you that was not the original motive to my encounters with you. But following your horse’s victory in the Kentucky Derby, that was only made my father’s want for the rivalry of our two horses to end grow tenfold. His sights are on that horse and he won’t stop until she’s no longer a problem.”

Sansa scoffed as she took another sip from her glass.

“Today, Tywin Lannister put me off the job of working to end that rivalry.” He knew that perked Sansa’s war up when she turned to face him more directly, softly placing her glass down on the desk. “He showed _specific _interest in allowing my twin sister, Cersei, access to the case. And I will tell you that Cersei Lannister requires her own warning label. She has no boundaries, and will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. She is not afraid to use force when necessary.”

“And why are you telling me this, Mr Lannister?” Her voice was quiet yet stern, not nearly as intimidating as his fathers. Jaime leaned back into the chair and found himself laughing as he scrubbed his hands down his face and shook his head, throwing his hands up in defeat.

“Honestly? I don’t know.” He answered honestly as he sprung up to pace across the room like a caged animal. “That conversation we had the morning of the Derby put things into a new perspective. Made me realize just how much your views on this business are different from the views of Casterly. Tywin Lannister and Cersei Lannister view racing as a mixture of business deals and competition. The fight to be the best and the utter distaste of anyone topping them in the ranks.” He spoke as he paced, finally stopping and pointing at Sansa as he continued. “But _you_, Winterfell, it’s family. There is care and compassion in it. Something that has been lost from Casterly for quite a while. So long, in fact, that I don’t think Tywin or Cersei Lannister know how to mix the racing business with care and compassion.”

He slumped back into the seat and leaned forward, resting his forearms in his thighs. “They will move to destroy you by going straight for the care and compassion, Miss Stark. And, for some reason that is unknown to me, I find myself not being able to live with that idea.”

Sansa was silent as she looked past him, and far off look in her eye as she contemplated his words. There was certainly passion behind them, and for some reason she failed to feel the dread of doubt at his plea. It seemed too _real._

Turning to look at him once more, blue eyes locked onto green and she nodded once as she rose, Jaime followed the motion.

“Mr Lannister I thank you for the time you took to warn me about this possible threat.” Her voice was steel, practiced to show no emotion that could give her away, a tactic that worked as she saw him move to say more. She cut him off as she continued, pushing her hand out to him, to which he looked down at in confusion as she continued. “I feel the only way to gauge this threat would be to be aware of anything before it happens if at all possible. So,” she locked her gaze with his again, turning one eyebrow up as if she threaten him to challenge her offer. “will you be my inside man, Mr Lannister? My mole, if you will?”

She expected him to hesitate, to argue or refuse. Instead, he grasped her hand and shook it firmly, never breaking eye contact as he nodded.

“I’ll be your inside man, Miss Stark. But I warn you, I may not be privy to everything.”

Sansa shrugged. “Tell me what you can, Jaime.”

He was pretty sure that was first time she willingly used his first name.


	12. Preakness Stakes

The days leading up to the Preakness Stakes seemed to fly by, passing in relative silence from anyone on opposing sides. Sansa was left on a form on uneasiness as the days passed by with little from the Lannister contingency despite constant checking in with Jaime. He seemed to be just as uneasy as her, stating that no one had said anything to him, so there either were no plans as of right now, or they were keeping tight knit on their plans to only the ones it concerned. Sansa had confided in her inside mole to Robb, telling her all about how Jaime had come and unleashed the Lannister family plans, and how they had come into an uneasy partnership. Sansa admitted to keeping herself alert around the man, not trusting him to not double cross her and use the alliance they had formed to do her more wrong. Robb, for his part, admitted that it was a good idea to have an inside eye, but knew that Jaime Lannister had a reputation all of his own. And he was far from someone that would be trusted, he was- after all- his father's son.

But, as Robb admitted, if he had yet given her reason to doubt his intentions, she should take his words at face value. And if he was saying that there were no alerts going up yet, then quite possibly there was nothing to worry about. So, Sansa turned her attentions to her horses and making sure that Nymeria was in top condition. 

Two weeks. The time period was too close for true comfort, the Stark family far preferring to stretch races out in month long periods. But, Robb had reasoned one night, the closeness of the races is what made winning the championship all that more impressive. It parted the boys from the men, the David from the Goliaths. When Sansa would roll her eyes and scoff, Arya would be the one to assure Sansa that the mare was a David. She didn't quite know how, or why, but Arya seemed to have a deep connection to the filly, and she swore that that filly would jump off a cliff if Arya told her to. She knew, if the filly was able to, she would win the race solely because Arya asked it of her. 

When the day finally came for the Preakness Stakes, Sansa felt her stomach clench in anticipation all day, the all too familiar tension taking hold in her abdomen that had Lady warily following close to her side, uneasily casting a worried glance to her owner as they went through their race day routine. 

This tension, though quite similar to the tension of previous race days, was all too unique for its reasoning. She wasn't tense and uneasy over the race itself, no, Sansa was in knots over the outcome of the day and the aftermath of that outcome. What Cersei and Tywin had up their sleeves if Nymeria crossed the finish line ahead of Kingslayer.

That was what brought her to the stables as Robb and Hodor were getting Nymeria prepped, and dismissed them with a polite smile as she stated that she needed a quiet moment with the mare to put her mind at ease. She knew Jaime would come. And she could pick his brain before they had to go to their separate boxes and watch the race as though they were still enemies that had nothing to do with each other. As Hodor silently walked out, Robb turned to Sansa and gave a questioning glance before gently squeezing her shoulder. 

"You know everything will be okay, San?" 

Sansa nodded silently as she ran a hand over Nymeria's glistening coat. "Probably. Still doesn't help the nerves and tension. Jaime should be bringing any news over before the race, that will help a little."

She didn't miss the tightness that swept through her brother at the mention of the Lannister man. "If he is crossing us, Sansa, I'll have his head."

Sansa had to let a bark of laughter escape her at that, and she was about to offer her permission when another voice rang out behind them. 

"If you find out I'm crossing you, Stark, I'll offer up my head willingly."

Robb and Sansa both turned to look over their shoulders to see Jaime standing in the entryway to their block of stalls, designer suit buttoned and tidy and golden hair slicked back so it was away from his face. His face was deadly serious, lips in a tight line as he walked over to them and reached out to caress the filly's head as he took a good look at her. Nymeria raised her head in alertness, seeming to take in the new person that had dared to touch her. The three of them spent a few moments in silence as they all silently took stock in each other, before Jaime let his hand drop from the horse and he sighed softly before turning his full attention to the Stark siblings.

"My family is up to no good. I enjoy competition, Robb Stark, and being the best because we _earned_ the title of being the best. Not because we bought off or destroyed anyone who seemed to be a threat to that position. And the actions of my father and the intentions that my sister has made clear have only shown that that if their plan, to remain the best by complete destruction of your business. So I am deadly serious when I reiterate that I am not, in fact, double crossing you."

Robb only gave a tight nod in begrudging agreement, not offering his full trust to the man quite yet. No, her brother was a man of action, and a few words and promises weren't going to gain his full trust. Jaime let a beat of silence pass before he nodded as if agreeing to move on from the subject. He cast one uneasy look over his shoulder at his surroundings before turning back to Sansa. 

"I met with Cersei this morning. It's race day tradition that we meet up and spend the morning with each other. She informed me that our father and her have agreed to see how the race goes today, and then to work on any plans after they see the outcome of the race. If she wins, they proceed with any plans. If she loses, they believe the public will fast lose interest and Winterfell Racing will just become yet another stable that attempted to win the Triple Crown. You'll 'fade into unimportance' were Cersei's exact words."

Sansa hummed in thought, a far off look entering her eyes as she thought over that information. It definitely meant that Tywin and Cersei were planning _something _but holding off on that actual thing. What it was was yet to be determined, and that was the giant sword hanging over their heads. 

Robb nodded, moving to begin to pace back and forth. "So, we see how this race goes then go from there. It's all we can do at this point."

The Preakness held much the same routine prior to the actual race as the Derby, but on a much smaller scale. The smaller race seemed to garner a little bit less of an interest as the first race or even the last race of the series depending on the outcome of this day. That fact didn't stop the press though, giving Sansa and Robb extra attention as the attachments to the Triple Crown hopeful. They forded their way through the masses, stopping in an endless stream of interviews as they seemed to just continuously repeat phrase after phrase to each new person. When finally, they made it to their designated owner's box, Robb slumped down into a seat and let out a great sigh. 

"Well, that was tedious." His voice was laced with sarcasm, and Sansa could see the eyebrows raising and the head shake without turning to look at her brother. Sansa remained standing, eyes traveling to the starting gate where the horses were loading. The Preakness brought in a smaller field than the Derby, twelve horses to the Derby's twenty, which hopefully would be in Nymeria and Arya's favor. 

"Half the battle is the press." Sansa's voice was far off as her attention was filled at taking in the field of horses. The Lannisters had an additional runner in the race apart from Kingslayer, most likely a lesser animal to try to better the chances of outrunning any competition. Sansa absently stroked her hand through Lady's fur, and the dog leaned against Sansa's leg as if to silently assure her that she was there. 

As the final horse was loaded and the wait for the bell and the race to begin started, Robb stood from his seat and went to stand beside his sibling. When the gates finally opened and the twelve horses burst onto the field, both their eyes traveled to where Nymeria was. She had gotten post position number eight, and was right beside the secondary Lannister horse. As the gates opened and they left to begin the race, the Lannister runner went to the side and bumped hard into Nymeria's side before continuing on. The mare lost her footing and stumbled forward for a stride or two, Arya doing everything in her power to hold the horse up and keep her from falling to the ground. By some grace of the gods, the pair righted themselves after a stride or two and were able to continue the race. 

Robb had reached up to grab Sansa's shoulder, and one hand of hers traveled to rest above his hand, squeezing gently. She saw her brother shake his head out of the corner of her eye. 

"You can't tell me that wasn't intentional." Robb's voice spat venom and Sansa shook her head as she continued to watch the race. It felt like there was a stone in the back of her throat that stopped any words from coming up.

Arya, to her credit, didn't seem to dwell on the near accident. Although it cost Nymeria a decent position in the front like she preferred, Arya piloted her to the outside of the pack of horses as they made their way down the backstretch, making sure to stay to the outside to avoid any further confrontation. Kingslayer was at the front, keeping the pace of the race fast in an attempt to avoid Nymeria from being able to make it to the front. But Sansa saw Arya begin to urge the horse forward halfway through the race, sending the mare up the ranks until she was bearing down on the chestnut colt's side.

As they rounded the final turn, Nymeria was pressing down the colt's side, refusing to give up. Sansa's eyes flashed to the distance to the finish line and took in a sharp intake of breath. When she looked back to the two horses at the lead as they started to straighten out and head down the final stretch. Nymeria seemed to buckle down and Arya gave her one final push, a quiet command as she pushed her arms up the horses neck and gave one flip of her whip and the horse ground down into the dirt and picked up her pace. She passed by Kingslayer as if he were nonexistent and continued to open up a distance between herself and the rest of the field. Kingslayer seemed to fold as his competition passed by, and a few more horses passed by him. As Nymeria crossed the finish line, she was four lengths in front of the second place horse and the rest of the field, and Kingslayer had faded down to the fifth place position. 

Sansa finally let out the breath that she had been holding, and turned to hug Robb who whispered his excitement into her ear. 

When the horse was put away and Robb had offered to bring Arya home so she could rest, Sansa found herself seeking out Jaime Lannister, an uneasiness in her gut as the events at the beginning of the race played over and over in her head. The move was clearly intentional, but had Jaime known about it and kept it hidden from her? Sansa had seen many an accident occur during races, and knew that had they fallen at the beginning of the race, Nymeria and Arya could both be tragically hurt. 

She heard him before she found him, his voice carrying around a corner of a building as he argued with someone. Sansa leaned against the building, out of sight, looking down at Lady and motioning for her to be quiet as she listened. 

"That was uncalled for, Cersei. That move could have killed the _both of them." _He was seething, and she could practically feel the anger from her hiding spot as it hung heavily in the air. She heard a bark of laughter and the slap of hands on thighs. 

"Then good! Our problem would have been solved, Jaime! Do you not understand? They'll take everything we hold dear if we let them win the Crown! We'll no longer be the biggest farm in racing. We'll become _nobodies" _

Sansa had to hold back herself from lunging out from her spot at those words. They had intentionally tried to cause harm to her sister? She could have been killed for gods sake. She clenched her jaw as she continued to listen, catching a sound of a slap of a hand on concrete. _The wall, probably._

"So then what, Cersei? You kill the horse and do away with this problem. _What. Then?_" It sounded as though his last words were sent through clenched teeth. She heard the rustling of fabric as someone moved closer to another, and a soft sound that sounded like a coo. 

"Then, brother dear, our job is complete and we move on with our lives. Simple as that."

There was silence, and Sansa had to fight herself from peering around the corner, not trusting that that wouldn't completely give herself away. Eventually the silence was broken. 

"I don't believe you, Cersei." His voice sounded sad, shortly after those words were thrown into the air, a figure rounded from the corner. Sansa sunk deeper against the wall until she realized that it was Jaime, his green eyes locking onto her blue ones. His jaw was still clenched in anger and if he was shocked at her presence there he didn't show it, only grabbed her elbow gently and lead her away. Lady trotted silently behind them. 

He stayed silent as he ducked into a room, a quick assessment of the room showed it be a feed room. Closing the door his green eyes traveled around the take stock of the surroundings, showing that they were in fact alone. Sansa leaned against a feed bin, crossing her legs and her hands went to her hips. Lady followed the Lannister man as he paced around the small room, hands occasionally traveling through his hair in frustration. 

"So, I think it's safe to say you had no part in the show today."

Jaime let out a mirthless laugh as he shook his head. "No. I had no idea." His voice was quiet before he finally skidded to a halt and whipped around to face her. "Gods, Sansa. That plan could have _killed them._"

Sansa nodded, face unamused and serious as she nodded slowly. Jaime continued on without take note of her.

"I had an idea on their plans. Some knowledge of what they might try to do, but I never pictured they would make a move in the race itself. And to risk the life of not only the animal, which is bad enough, but the rider too? Gods, that's a whole new level of hatred that I didn't expect."

He seemed to have all of the anger that Robb and her had had. Arya, to her credit, seemed nonplussed when they were finally able to talk to her. And Sansa found herself repeating her words to the furious man that had resumed his pacing.

"Jaime, the important thing is that they won. And your father's horses finished in the middle of the pack. They weren't even in the money. So how did that tactic work for them?"

Jaime nodded and took her words into consideration, before he stopped and turned to her, pointing and shaking his head. 

"This will only fuel them more though. This failed attempt will make them go tenfold. There is three weeks until the Belmont and they will try every avenue to ensure that Nymeria and Arya are not in that race. We have to be on alert for anything."

Sansa considered his words and nodded slowly, eyes looking to the wall behind Jaime as she thought about the fury in Cersei Lannister's voice just now, and how she would most likely harness that fury. She had made a rather public display of trying to do in Arya and Nymeria today, there was no telling what she would try to do privately.Sansa nodded as she met his gaze again, shrugging her shoulders. 

"So we'll be on high alert. My inside man will just have to up his game in trying to get me information. We'll up security at home, and make it so she has no ability to touch us."

Jaime nodded, before casting a confused look her way. 

"How are you calm about this? You've always seemed like such a nervous wreck. But now, when everything seems to be crashing down, you're eerily calm."

Sansa smirked and pushed off of the bin she was leaning against, reaching up to tap her hand on his cheek.

"Because. I have an inside man now, Mr. Lannister. I can gain insight into something before it happens. Have a chance to stop it before it happens. And the scene I overheard just now gave me faith that my inside man is on my side. That greatly puts me at ease."

Jaime didn't say anything, but when she moved to withdraw her hand, his own came up to gently wrap around her fingers, trapping her hand there. Her gaze shot back up to rest on their joined hands, a brief look of confusion crossing her face as she met his gaze again. Jaime stared back at her before he groaned softly. 

"Fuck it." He muttered the words as his hand that was wrapped over hers shot out to mirror the position on her own cheek, pulling her closer and upward as his lips crashed onto hers in possessing kiss. 


	13. Revelations

Jaime didn't know exactly what compelled him to do what he did.

Maybe the nerves and muscles thrumming with anxiety after his confrontation with his sister.

The revelation as to _just _how deep his twin's conniving and evilness went.

Or, the revelation that her conniving acts and threat that Cersei had brought to Sansa Stark and her family actually bothered him?

It could be a combination of all of it mixed in with the close, rather private, proximity. He could dwell on it endlessly and probably never come down to a solid answer. But something was even more confusing then the motion to kiss her. Something that had his brain whirling endlessly following their meeting in some nondescript feed room at the track. 

Sansa Stark kissed him back. 

Sure, it was for only a moment before she pushed away, but the scene still played in his mind. Him pushing forward to crash his lips to hers, and then the moment's hesitation before she pushed back into him to return it, hand coming out to grasp the back of his neck. He could still feel the warmth of her skin splayed across the flesh, the cold feel of the metal of rings that adorned random fingers, the scrape of nails that he never realized were manicured before until one nail scraped against his flesh. 

It was almost as if the feel of her nail scraping his skin was what made her brain catch up to what was truly going on, and in an instant he heard a squeal break from the back of her throat and the hand that was at his neck was suddenly on his shoulder, pushing him away as she sprung away as though he had poured acid down her throat. Said hand immediately went to her lips that seemed to already be bruised and flush, as the other hand went to her hip. Her face was scrunched in confusion until she snapped her eyes to meet his gaze, his own face mirroring her confusion until she shook her head, moving her hand from her lips to shake a finger at him and let out a hollow laugh.

"I...I have to go."

Her voice was filled with a rather odd sound. Humor? Humiliation? Anger? Confusion? She'd have to say more in a less...rushed pace for him to pinpoint it exactly. But she didn't give him a moment to think on it or reply for that matter before she was calling Lady and fleeing from the metaphorical scene of the crime in a flash of red hair.

That had been three days ago. 

He had been disgusted by the mere sight of Cersei since their conversation. His gut roiling with the knowledge that she would kill In the pursuit of the 'cause'. Kill innocent animals and people if need be. Her name across his phone screen, for the first time in his whole life, made his heart pulse in anxiety and caused him to turn his phone to silent. 

Sansa refused to message him, to seek out updates before he could send out anything. When he did find out small pieces of information that could be useful, and he sent them to her, there were short and rather vague replies that he was sure were only sent to assure him that she had received them. She was distant and seemed almost fearful of pursuing more of a conversation. Jaime decided that the best path would be to give her space. It's not like he could prostrate himself at her feet and give a long winded explanation as to why he kissed her. So, he'd let destiny handle it as destiny saw fit. 

And destiny came knocking on his door on day five post-kiss.   
  
Jaime had just wrapped up hid business in the training barns of Casterly, just about to head towards his car to head home when he caught sight of his twin sister across the yard. What made him stop in his tracks was the hulking form the she was meeting with, he’d know the man anywhere. Gregor Clegane.   
  


It was them standing close and talking quietly that had Jaime stopping in his tracks. The exchange only lasted a few moments, Gregor nodding and accepting something from Cersei’s hands. Money, no doubt. And then Gregor Clegane was walking away, just as quickly as Jaime had seen him, he was gone. 

Cersei meeting with Gregor certainly meant no good thing. The man was her henchman in all but name, always doing her dirty work whenever she called. It was what had anger settling deep in Jaime’s chest, fueling his legs to move quickly to his twin as she moved to walk away. He reached out and grabbed her arm, halting her move away and forcing her to turn around. When her eyes met his, he saw Cersei’s mouth turn upwards into a smirk. 

“If it isn’t my _brother dearest. _Long time no see, Jaime. Been ignoring me, have you?” 

He found himself grinding his teeth in anger at the malice that coated her words. As she moved to pull away from him, he only tugged her closer. He wasn’t about to let her get away from him. 

“What was that with Gregor Clegane, Cersei?” 

Cersei dare to fake a confused look on her face before she shrugged her shoulders. “Just a little hello, Jaime. Nothing for you to worry about.”

He found himself growling out of frustration as he pinned her with a warning look that was straight out of Tywin Lannister’s book. “What are you paying him to do, Cersei? And don’t play coy with me.”   
  
Cersei dared to look irritated at his warning tone, letting out a scoff and rolling her eyes as she threw her hands up in exasperation. “It’s _nothing Jaime. _I am merely employing Gregor to offer some....assistance with our current issues.” 

Jaime couldn’t help the manic chuckle that burst through his throat as his brain pieces together what she had said. Gregor was only hired by his family when they didn’t want to get their hands dirty. To do the dirty work so the blame couldn’t be placed on a Lannister. He was effective at his job and knew how to do what was required without leaving a trace of his presence. Cersei bringing in Gregor Clegane meant no good.

Running his hand through his hair he let out a groan, clenching his jaw as he shook his head. “You don’t get it, Cersei, do you? We don’t need to _kill or maim_ anyone or anything. God forbid we actually do things sportsmanlike in this family.” 

He didn’t wait for her response before he was bursting past her, pulling his phone out and punching in one specific number as he got into his car and sped off. He wasn’t surprised when it continued ringing, until the voicemail clicked over telling him to leave a message.

”Sansa, I know, you have been avoided me like the plague. As you probably have every right to do. But you need to hear me out. There have been developments that need to be addressed as soon as possible.” Jaime made sure all of the urgency of the situation was in his voice as he all but begged through his voicemail. As he was about to hang up he added in one last plea. “Please, Sansa. You need to hear me out on this.” 


	14. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Heeyyyy 😅

It was well past sundown when Jaime’s car slid to a stop in the driveway of Sansa’s home. Everything was quiet, and he was sure if he stopped long enough he would hear the peaceful sounds of nightlife on a horse farm. But he didn’t have time for that, no, he was working against the clock here. It would only be a matter of time before Gregor Clegane found his way to Sansa’s farm to unleash whatever plan Cersei and him had concocted, and the mere idea of that made Jaime’s stomach twist and his heart stutter in his chest.   
  
As he raced up the steps of the porch, his eyes were locked on the door as he counted the steps he needed to take. He was so focused on getting inside of the house that he never noticed the form of the wolfdog that was stalking closer to him, hackles raised and head down low until she was right in front of his path. Lady cut him off from the door, a low nearly feral growl coming from her throat as she stared him down. The sight made Jaime stop in his tracks, one foot on porch and the other on the final step of the stairs.   
  
Green eyes locked with brown in a silent stare down. Lady was waiting for him to make one move that she deemed wrong, and Jaime was too afraid to find out exactly _what_ fell under that category, so he just stayed frozen. 

  
He didn’t know exactly how long he stood there, balanced at the edge of the porch like that with his mind screaming at him that he _didn’t have time for this, _but he knew it wasn’t long before a voice to his right sounded out and had his eyes shifting to see the source. He didn’t dare move his head or any part of his body as Lady still pinned him with her threatening growls.   
  


“What are you doing here, Mr Lannister?”   
  


Sansa was sitting at a small table on the porch, reclined in a padded chair with a glass of some form of wine before her. She looked weary of his presence, almost waiting for him to drop some bomb in front of her and run away.   
  


In reply, he only looked back to the dog before him and let out a nervous chuckle as he daringly motioned with his hand towards Lady.

”I need to talk to you, Sansa, of something very important. Life or death, quite honestly.” A pause as he dared to look away from Lady and to Sansa. “If you’d call off the guard dog, I _really_ need to explain.”   
  


There was a best, a moment of silence as Sansa gave him to critical look before the blessed whistle came from her lips and Lady stood down, cast him one more warning look before going to lay at her owner’s feet. Jaime let out a soft breath as he allowed muscles he hadn’t realized were tight with nervous energy to relax as she finished his climb onto the porch and sat at the matching seat that Sansa had gestured to.   
  


Sansa stayed silent, only grabbed her glass of wine (Arbor Gold, by the looks of it) and raised it to her lips to take a sip, one eyebrow arched as she cast him a look to start talking.   
  


Jaime had spent the whole ride here rehearsing what he was going to say, but now that he was here and in front of her, he found the words wouldn’t come forth. He stared at her for a moment, watching her sip her wine and could only think of what it was like to kiss her. The connection that seemed to bloom out of nowhere, that made this threat against her and her family so important. The feelings that he had pushed to the side but now were at the forefront of his mind.   
  


He must have been silent for longer than he thought because Sansa’s voice broke through the fog.   
  


“Jaime.”

It was an urging sound, an attempt to get him back on track. Jaime skipped a beat before he let out a long winded sigh and ran his hand through his hair.   
  


_Just go for it, Lannister. What’s the worst that happens?_ His subconscious gave him a moral pep talk, and he silently nodded before he began to speak. His eyes started off downcast towards his lap before they found the way to lock into her own.

”I’m not going to pretend that that kiss never happened, Sansa. Because it did. And I’m not sorry for it. I’m also not going to lie and say that I was first charged with finding a hole in your business that my family could use against you. Because I was.”   
  


He caught Sansa’s small nod and humming of agreement that said she was following along. 

”But at some point in this, I lost sight of my family’s plans. I saw the treachery behind it and was filled with a _desire _to protect you. I saw how much this whole thing meant to you and your family. And I couldn’t just help my family destroy that. I’ve done horrible things in my life. Downright despicable.” _Cersei, _his mind supplied. “But knowing you has brought a desire to remedy the bad. To do good.”   
  


He found himself pausing as the next words sat at the tip of his tongue, nearly choking on them. Another sigh as he wrenched his eyes shut and shook his head sharply before making eye contact with her again.   
  


“Because I don’t know when it happened or why it happened, but I’ve fallen in love with you, Sansa Stark. And I have a need to make myself worthy of you. Worthy of the kindness and love you obviously bear for those that are special to you. And I was trying to push that idea to the side but I learned something tonight that made it pertinent to share.”   
  


Sansa was frozen in place as he spoke, an unreadable expression on her face.   
  


“Cersei is making a deal with a man named Gregor Clegane. He’s been her lackey for years. A for hire man that she brings in to take care of matters that she wants done away with. He does all her dirty work and leaves no trace of nefarious dealings. She’s at a loss for how to deal with you, so she’s bringing in Clegane. I know what he’s capable of. I’ve seen it first hand. You can call me crazy all you want, but I can’t let him get a hold of you or anyone or anything on this property.”   
  


Sansa stayed silent for a long time following his long winded story, just sat there twirling her glass around on the table, staring blankly into the swirling liquid. Finally she stopped and made eye contact with him again, suddenly rising to her feet and moving around the table to sit directly before him.   
  


“I’m not going to lie, Jaime, and say that wasn’t a lot to unravel. It was.”   
  


Jaime could only nod as he rose to his own feet, eyes downcast to avoid the no doubt skeptical look on her face. But soon he felt a light touch to his jaw and a gentle tug to straighten his face and make eye contact with her. What met him wasn’t a look of skepticism or anger, but a light look that was filled with warmth.   
  


“My last relationship was to a husband that was anything but loving and caring, especially toward the end. He was filled with ulterior motive and the end of our relationship was filled with loss. It took years for me to pull myself out of the hole I had fallen in, but I did with the help of the family I had left. I vowed to myself to not let another person in that would cause a crack in the foundation of my family. And I thought you were a person that was trying to take a sledgehammer to it with the support of your family. Maybe you were.” A shrug of shoulders. “But at some point I caught the loss of the sledgehammer. Your intentions in my presence got softer. And following the Preakness when I heard your argument with Cersei and your..._defense _of me, it made me realize you lost that sledgehammer a long time ago and were actually willing to stand in front of the wrecking ball.”   
  


Jaime went to speak again but Sansa motioned for him to wait. 

“You don’t know when things changed but I know when they changed, Jaime. And I’m glad to have you on our side.”

She didn’t give him a moment to reply before she was pushing into him and crashing her lips to his. He hesitated a moment before he was kissing her in return, hands coming up to hold the sides of her face in place until neither could breathe anymore and they were forced to pull apart. They stood close together, each of them holding onto each other’s face before Sansa straightened out and looked at him again.   
  


“So tell me what we do about this Gregor Clegane, Mr Lannister.” 


	15. Plans

There was silence as Jaime tossed around Sansa’s question. What exactly _were _they going to do? He found himself looking up towards the sky, humming softly in thought before a smirk turned one corner of his mouth up and he looked to Sansa again. 

“Well, I’ve seen him, big fucker. Killing him and hiding his body may be _slightly _out of the realm of possibility.” 

Fir her part, Sansa tried to remain serious but could only snort out a laugh and roll her eyes as she slapped his chest gently. “Be serious, Lannister.” 

Jaime scoffed as he laughed back. “I do know that Gregor has a brother. They were never close, Gregor is a sick guy. Somehow, never really got the full story, but Gregor caused his brother to get into some form of accident when they were younger, caused him to injure half his face and he still bares the scars. The two brother’s never come into contact anymore, but Sandor is probably our best bet in the campaign to stop Gregor.” 

At some point his arms had fallen to rest wrapped around her lower back, and Sansa’s hands fell to rest on his chest. The proximity felt _right_ to Jaime, yet still brought an uneasy twist to his gut. He looked down to her hands, at the silver rings that adorned random fingers and glinted in the light on the porch. 

Sansa seemed to know what was running through his mind, and tapped her fingers absently against his chest. “But, if we stop this Gregor guy, that won’t stop your family from finding yet another avenue.” 

Jaime breathed out a ‘yeah’ that was lost in his sigh as he lifted his eyes back up to her. “You know what we need to do, Jaime.” 

And he did know. In his heart of hearts he knew. This wasn’t the first time his family had worked against a farm, taking them down. Castermere Racing being the biggest one. And he had inside information into all of it. 

”The racing commission needs to know what the Lannister name has done. I know for a fact this isn’t the first time they’ve tried to bring down a competitor.”

Jaime let out a hollow chuckle as he shook his head. “Not even the fifth, Sansa.” He looked out to the farm surrounding them, the darkness shrouded everything but he could still faintly see the white fencing as it ran down the driveway. Finally he nodded and let out a breath. “We’ll call the commission in the morning, and finally put a stop to this mess. In the meantime, I’ll put a message into Sandor and see if he’s available.”

He heard Sansa hum softly in agreement, a small nod of her head as she moved away from his grasp and motioned for him to sit, retaking her own seat once again after reaching for another wine glass and pouring him some wine and passing it to him. She was just moving to speak again when the front door burst open and the small form of Arya entered the doorway, arms crossed and a look of curiosity crossing her features. 

”What’s Lannister doing here? Last I thought you two weren’t on speaking terms?”

Sansa turned her gaze over to her sister, one eyebrow turned up and a look of warning crossing her blue eyes. Arya, in turn, just shrugged her shoulders as she moved over towards them, pushing herself up to sit on the porch railing. 

”_Jaime_ came to bring important information that he found out that was rather time sensitive. And,” her gaze flicked back over to him and she smirked softly. “We cleared the air.”   
  


Never one to miss inferences or to NOT read between the lines, Arya only stayed silent for a moment before he dramatically exhaled and clapped her hands.   
  


“Oh _finally! _Now you two can stop this mutual pining for each other and the whole Romeo and Juliet act.” The small woman’s face scrunched up in disgust. “I hated the play in school and I still hated the modern day reenactment that you two were trying to do.” 

Sansa let out a long suffering sigh, shooting her little sister a look of admonishment as she began to scold her, to which Arya only laughed off. As the sisters bickered, Jaime took out his cellphone, disregarding the mass of missed calls and texts from Cersei and his father, instead moving to punch in Sandor’s contact information and sending him a quick message. 

_Clegane, you available? Got a job that would highly pique your interest. _

The return message came in a matter of minutes, in typical Sandor fashion it was blunt- a simple ‘yes’. Jaime sent forward Sansa’s address and told him to meet him there, and upon the final return message he glanced up to Sansa and Arya. The two sisters were back to friendly banter back and forth. 

”Sandor is on his way, should be here soon. He’ll be the best one to get into the mind of his brother.” 

“Then let’s begin with our planning.” 

Sansa took one more sip of her wine before she rubbed her hands together and sat up straighter in her chair, a look of determination in her blue eyes as she looked to her sister and then to Jaime. 

Jaime was uncertain of a lot of things. But at that moment, he was definitely certain of the lack of anything that would stop this she-wolf in front of him from protecting her pack. 


	16. The Hound

They sat at the table for a little longer, throwing out general ideas of what could have been Cersei and Gregor's plans when Lady set out a low warning growl and the rumble of a car coming down the driveway made the three people turn to see who was the newcomer. Jaime immediately stood up, motioning that he knew who it was and Sansa called Lady to her, telling the dog to resume her position lying at her feet. As the car came to stop beside his own, Jaime began to walk down the steps of the porch as the large form of Sandor Clegane exited the vehicle and looked over to Jaime. Sansa took the moment to assess this man that Jaime seemed convince could help them. 

He was large, that was for sure-dwarfed the form of Jaime as the two stood side by side. His hair was longer, and although it looked unkempt from the side, as he turned with Jaime to stride towards the porch, Sansa saw it was strategically placed so that the majority of his hair rested over the right side of his face to cover large burn marks. The scars took over the whole side of his face, and gave him an even more intimidating look. 

"This better be good, Lannister. Don't need you wasting my time on some foolish errand, I quit playing the games of you lot a while ago."

Sansa and Arya cast looks to one another- Sansa's skeptical and Arya's with a bit of humor. Jaime only laughed the man off and lead him up the steps of the porch. 

"Oh, you'll like this job Clegane. But first, let me introduce you." The man had a bit of humor in his words as he brought Sandor over to Arya and Sansa, motioning first to Sansa and then to Arya, who both stood as they came to stand in front of them, Arya jumping with a bounce off her spot on the porch railing. "This is Sansa, owner of Winterfell Racing, and her sister-"

"Arya Stark. I can introduce myself, Lannister." Arya interjected, crossing her arms over her chest and giving both men a serious look. "Jaime here seems to be under the assumption that you're our best bet to face our current problem. You got what it takes?"

Sansa went to scold her sister, who was always quick to fight off people she viewed as 'useless' or not worth her time, but Sandor only scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"Have to know what your problem is first before I can say if I can help or not, runt."

Sansa knew the nickname wouldn't sit well with her sister, who didn't take well to people commenting on her stature. Quickly she moved forward with a bright smile, motioned to empty seats. "Please, sit and we'll be happy to fill you in." 

As Jaime and Sandor both sat down, Sansa cast Arya a warning glance, silently telling her how important this was to her. She didn't doubt that Cersei and the Lannister's would go to any lengths necessary to quell what they viewed as competition. And she was determined to not make Winterfell Racing the next Castamere. 

As everyone settled in their seats and Arya assumed her position perched on the railing once again, Sansa began to recount the happenings of the last few months, and Tywin Lannister's determination to make it so that Nymeria and Sansa were _not _successful in usurping them. When she got up to the Preakness and Arya's almost accident, Jaime jumped in. 

"That was a few days ago, obviously. Cersei and Tywin have seemed quiet since, but as I was leaving Casterly today I caught sight of Cersei having a private meeting. The man she was meeting with was none other than Gregor."

Sansa noticed Sandor straighten up at that, muttering words under his breath that she couldn't quite make out. 

"And what was the buggering cunt doing there?" The question came out more of a growl than anything else, and Sansa heard Arya let out a short laugh at the man's reception of the know;edge of his brother's involvement. 

"Don't like your brother, I assume?" Arya's voice was filled with humor, and only gained a glare back from Sandor as he motioned to his scarred face.

"Would you like a brother that set half your face on fire to see what would happen? And turned that sick and twisted mentality into a job?"

Arya whistled as she shook her head. "Seems like a fucked up mental case to me." Sandor only let out a bark of laughter.

"That's putting it lightly."

Jaime coughed lightly to bring everyone's attention back on track. "It appears that Cersei has..._employed _Gregor's services to help her and my father's campaign against the Starks. As you are well aware of, the man will stop at nothing to fulfill his purpose. And that can't happen. You know the man better than anyone, you know the areas he would go for a strike against. So, I want to enlist your help in this war that's brewing."

Sandor was silent for a long while as he took in everyone on the porch, and Sansa took the time to take him in. He seemed to be deliberating on whether Jaime was telling the truth or not, and as Sansa realized that Sandor fixed Jaime with a questioning look. 

"And you're dropping your family? Just like that? What brought about the turnaround, Lannister? Not like one of you lions to break apart from the pride."

There was no hesitation as Jaime reached over and grabbed Sansa's hand, giving her fingers a soft squeeze and staring directly into her eyes with a soft smile. He didn't look away from her as he answered Sandor's question. 

"She is, Clegane. In my pursuit for trying to find a way for the family to destroy Sansa and her farm, I was instead opened up to the heart that Sansa had, and I couldn't help destroy that. So," he turned back to Sandor then. "I need _your help _in taking my family down before they can take her down."

Sandor let out a bark of laughter at that and help out a hand for Jaime to shake. "Well, you know I'm always down to knock my brother down a few pegs. And your family? In my opinion they could move down a peg or two as well. Damn cocky lot you Lannisters are."

A smile broke out on Jaime's face then and he nodded in agreement. 

"Glad to have you on our side, Mr Clegane." Sansa was formal as ever, and Sandor only rolled his eyes at the formality. 

"It's just Sandor. Mr. Clegane is too formal for me, Little Bird."

Sansa's eyebrow quirked up at the nickname, and Jaime just chuckled as he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

"Sandor likes his little nicknames for everyone. Don't mind him."

Eager to get started, Arya clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. 

"So. Onto the business at hand. I'd really rather not have what happened at the Preakness to happen in the Belmont, so can we start figuring out what we're going to do with these assholes?"

Sandor only grunted and shook his head. 

"If my brother is involved, the next move won't wait until the Belmont, runt. My brother will go right for eliminating the problem. Fire is his favorite activity." A brief motion towards his face at that mention. "But he isn't above directly injuring a person or animal if needed. He works by night when things are quiet and everyone is asleep."

Sansa visibly paled at the mention of fire, and Jaime tucked her closer into his side as he pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. 

"Fire won't happen, Sansa. Even if it takes Sandor and I staked out at the end of the driveway to ward anyone off this property. I won't let it happen."

He felt a nod against his chest as Sansa silently agreed to his promise, but he could still feel how tense she was. A glance over to Arya found the younger sister only glancing at her sister with a sad expression. 

"What are you thinking, Clegane?"

Sandor motioned to the dog asleep by Sansa's feet. 

"Not many people have a wolfdog. She as protective as a wolf?"

Arya whistled sharply at that. "Lady seems all nice and lazy. But one time I tried quietly sneaking into the house in the middle of the night-" a snort of amusement passed from Sansa at the recollection of this particular story."Okay, maybe early in the morning from a date. That _wolf _ had me stuck on the porch and wouldn't let me near the front door until Sansa came out and called her off. Cover, blown!"

Jaime chuckled at the irritation that Arya seemed to have at the dog's protectiveness. 

"Even tonight, she wouldn't let me even pass the top step of the porch until Sansa said it was okay."

"She's protective of her pack, just like a wolf. And as territorial as one too. It's why I bought her as a pup. I needed that added bit of safety after my divorce and the deaths of my parents."

Sandor nodded, gaze fixed on the sleeping dog. He didn't lift his eyes as he spoke, and Lady lifted her head up as she felt herself being stared at. 

"So, I offer myself as a form of security. I know what my brother looks like and what he travels in. I know his methods of movement. But I request the assistance of the wolf. She'll alert me to anything that seems out of the ordinary for her."

Sansa didn't hesitate as she nodded. "Deal. Whatever you need, Sandor. It's yours. There's an apartment in the barn, I can set it up for you."

Sandor just shook his head as he waved her off. "Just a blanket and a pillow is all I need, Little Bird. I'll keep watch and we can take it night by night."

As he spoke he rose to his feet, and Sansa stood as well. Jaime followed suit, and Sansa called Lady and lead them to the apartment that was attached to the office in the barn. It was nothing too big or special, just big enough for a fridge and stove and bed. She made sure that Sandor was all set, and knew where everything of necessity was before she told Lady to stay with Sandor and bid him a goodnight. As they left him in the barn and made their way back up the path to the house, Jaime didn't miss the tense way that Sansa held her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around her middle and bit her lower lip, the scrunching of her eyebrows topping off the giveaway to the anxiety that was running through her mind. Silently Jaime reached out and grabbed her elbow softly, pulling her to a soft and spinning her to face him. It was then that Jaime caught the glimmer of tears that had built up in her eyes. 

Silently he reached out and cupped a cheek, reaching down to press a light kiss to her lips. 

"Sansa, I won't let them be successful. They'll have to kill me to do that."

She averted her gaze from him, casting her eyes over his shoulder to look back at the barn. Her head shook once as a small tear broke past the barrier that she was holding up. 

"I can't lose anything more, Jaime. I've lost enough. I can't lose any more. I just can't. 

Jaime didn't have any words for that, all he could do was silently pull her against his chest in a tight embrace. He mentally cursed the Lannister name at that moment. As he kissed the top of her head, he growled softly. 

"Sansa, if I have to tear them down to rubble, I will. Just like my father did to many racing stables and families in the past. All that matters is that you are safe and happy and that your farm is successful. And if I have to destroy my family for that to happen, I will." 

_Cersei be damned, _his mind growled silently. 


	17. The Truth

They stayed silent as Jaime led them both back to the house the rest of the way, one arm wrapped protectively around Sansa's shoulders as he held her close to his side. In her defense, Sansa didn't seem too put out by the action as she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, seeming to draw from his quiet strength and determination. As he led her up the stairs and reached the door, Sansa slowly pulled away to reach out and grasp the door handle, as she turned the knob and the soft clicking of the door opening filled the silence between them, she hesitated for a moment. Her blue eyes turned to him and Jaime felt his heart stutter as the sight of her tear filled eyes, full lower lip caught between her teeth.

“Would you stay? I understand if you have other things to do but…”

Her voice was filled with hesitation and he quickly moved in to place one hand over hers on the doorknob, his green eyes holding her blue ones in their gaze as he shook his head.

“Nothing is more important than the matter at hand. If you feel safer with me here, then I’ll be here.”

She gave a hesitant smile as she nodded and opened the door, moving her hand from the doorknob and immediately twining her fingers with his as she led him into the house. Jaime allowed his gaze to wander around his surroundings as she led him, smiling softly at framed pictures of the Stark family throughout the years that were scattered throughout the house. He couldn’t help but grin at the happy image the family portrayed through photographs, even at the quick glimpses he got.

Sansa moved him into the living room area, the large couch and table in the center of the room was positioned before a grand fireplace, and above the mantel sat a massive portrait, and Jaime found himself stuck in place as he took in the detail.

“My father commissioned it about two months before the fire, as a present for my mother on their anniversary. The whole Stark family.” A shake of her head and a soft, mournful sigh that was so quiet that Jaime was sure she meant to keep hidden escaped as she paused to gaze up at the painting. “It was finished a few weeks after their deaths. What was _meant_ to be an anniversary gift ended up being a funeral gift from the grave to his last remaining children.”

Jaime found himself moving closer, gazing up at the faces of Mr and Mrs Stark and the children that surrounded them. He would recognize Sansa anywhere, she hardly looked any different today than when the artist made the painting. The faces of Robb and Arya both stood out as well, a rare smile turning the corners of Sansa’s sister’s lips upwards and the same mischievous glint in her eyes. Robb seemed younger, more carefree, and it was here, gazing at this portrait that he realized just how many burdens the eldest Stark carried on his shoulders.

His gaze went to the images of her parents, and his memory called back on their names from the file that Bronn had dug together for him at the beginning of this whole mess. _Ned and Catelyn._ Ned seemed stoic and collected, yet his eyes shined with fatherly pride. Catelyn beamed with motherly affection, a kind look on her face that would warm anyone gazing at the image.

Below the parents, seated in two seats were two young boys that Jaime didn’t recognize. The two youngest then, his mind supplied, who were trapped in the building with their parents. The older of the two seemed far more quiet and stoic than the youngest, whose gaze was filled with untapped energy. He definitely seemed like a wild child.

“Bran and Rickon were the youngest boys. Bran loved climbing trees around the property and spent most of his time hiding out in a treehouse my father had built for him. Rickon was ‘all boy’ as they say, and we couldn’t have him in enough sports throughout the year. Drove my mother mad with his energy, and nearly gave Arya a run for her money at times.”

He caught the laughter in her voice, mixed with the distant expression in her eyes as he turned to her. He could tell she was a million miles away, back in a time when her family was whole and healthy. He reached out to squeeze her shoulder gently.

“They seem like they were pretty fantastic people, Sansa. I bet the boys would have grown up to do great things.”

His words seemed to draw her out of a trance, and she shook herself back to attention, sniffing gently as she moved to take a seat on the couch, motioning for him to follow. He followed suit, turning his body to face her full on, one hand moving to rest on the back of the couch and support his head. He stayed silent, letting her be the one to carry the conversation.

Her gaze stayed on the portrait, and when she spoke again, it was full of wonder.

“I find myself wondering if they would be proud of us, what we’ve accomplished. Jon was already on his way to becoming a vet when they died, and Robb always had a knack for business. Dad thought he’d take over the company one day.”

Jaime found himself letting out a snort of amusement, which made Sansa flick her gaze back over to him.

“I’m sure they would be ecstatic of where you all are. You’re together. You all stuck together as a family and are doing everything you can to do things the right way, without taking shortcuts. That’s commendable.”

Sansa hummed in agreement, red hair falling down to cover one side of her face as she bowed her head to look at her clasped hands. Her family certainly was a commendable group. Doing everything right and honorable. A far cry from his family who would burn down any and all challenges.

It was that thought that had him halting for a moment, heart seizing inside his throat as his stomach rolled. He knew he had to tell her the truth.

He couldn’t tell her everything. Not now at least, when they were just moving in a good direction with each other. If he could help it he would keep the truth with Cersei buried for as long as possible. Jaime knew that would break any and all trust that he had built up with Sansa Stark, and turn the feeling she was beginning to form into pure hatred and disgust. Gods know it made him hate himself when he thought of it.

But he could start somewhere, and with a deep fortifying breath he began.

“Sansa, there is something I need to tell you.”

She turned a confused look towards him, and Jaime mentally steeled himself.

“My father had me look into you and your family, when this all began. I have a contact. A ‘friend’ you could say, named Bronn. He’s a private investigator. Bronn found out everything to know about your family. The fires, the start of your business, the marriage to your ex, even the lost pregnancies.”

He heard her take in a sharp breath as she took everything in that he was saying. And, to his surprise, she wasn’t lashing out in anger or mistrust. Instead, she only nodded, shrugging her shoulders.

“I figured that Tywin Lannister was going to use all opportunities to find any weak spots. I kind of expected that something like that was done, honestly. Would have been a little disappointed in the Lannister family if it wasn’t, to be frank.”

Jaime sat stunned for a moment, before he shrugged and chuckled.

“I suppose it does sound very…Lannister, you’re right.” Another moment of silence passed as he prepared himself to say the next part of what had happened, his mind replaying his interaction with Ramsay Bolton over again as he rose and went back to the fireplace, gazing up at the frozen images of Ned and Catelyn Stark.

“Cersei had…contingency plans, so to say, if I wasn’t successful in my part of the job. Gregor Clegane was ‘Plan B’.” He ground his teeth as his mind came to terms yet again with how treacherous his sister truly was. His eyes stayed locked on the portrait, finding himself unable to meet Sansa’s expression. “Plan A came in the form of a certain Ramsay Bolton.”

Sansa’s gasp wasn’t as subdued as it was before, and he heard the intake of breath loud and clear.

“She found the name from Bronn, and put a call into him, certain that he was have ‘inside information’ that we could act on. She brought him into a family meeting, and my father and her both started to dig for a weak spot in the Stark name. Ramsay wasn’t too forthcoming, and merely warned against trying to break you and your family up. I believe his exact words were that you only worked with direct family.”

Sansa muttered something under her breath, but Jaime failed to catch it as he continued.

“As he was leaving, he made a comment that didn’t sit well with me. Something about the accidental nature of the fire that killed your family.” His gaze traveled from Ned Stark, to Catelyn and Bran and Rickon. Gone too soon. “I pursued him, and caught him before he could leave. I asked him for more clarification.”

He paused once again, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets and turning slowly to meet Sansa’s gaze. She seemed to be holding it together, or trying her best to hold it together.

“Ramsay Bolton wanted in on the family inheritance, and your dad’s company. His relationship to you was concocted by him and his father to get closer to that idea. When you both got married, and the failed pregnancy happened, and no mention of ever incorporating him into the family legacy, he planned the fire. Eliminate the head of the family with hopes that you would lean on him more than before for strength.”

“But I didn’t.”

Jaime nodded as he chuckled at the backfiring of Ramsay’s plans. “No, you didn’t. You retreated more into your family, and shut him out more. So he left.”

Sansa was silent as she stared at him, turning his words over and over in her mind. When she finally moved, it was to shake her head and laugh mirthlessly.

“So he confessed to setting a fire and murdering my family in a plan that backfired on him?”

It almost seemed as though she didn’t believe him, and Jaime silently resolved to get her to believe the truth at all costs. But, she surprised him as he slowly bobbed his head in agreement to her question, popping up from her spot on the couch to pace a few strides of the living room.

“That _bastard_.” Her tone was filled with anger and Jaime sagged slightly in relief. She believed him. "I have half a mind to bring him up on charges. But the fight would be long and arduous."

He nodded in agreement. There was no real evidence that Ramsay had done what he said he did. Only word of mouth from the son of the man that was openly enemies with her and her family. "It would never hold up in court. Especially not seven years after the event."

Sansa let out a grunt, and Jaime found himself biting back laughter of how very much the sounds reminded him of his father. 

"He's out of your life, Sansa. The worst thing that you can do to him is show that your successful and happy."

She nodded in agreement, before turning back to him and moving closer, wrapping her arms around him and moving in to rest her head against his chest. "Thank you for telling me that, Jaime. The truth is important."

_That's not even all of it..._His pesky subconscious whispered, and Jaime swallowed the dread that pushed up the back of his throat. He couldn't let the full truth come out. Not tonight. Instead he returned the gesture of wrapping his arms around her, and they stood like that for a while, comfortable in the position they found themselves in. 

He would have stayed like that for as long as possible, holding this woman that had managed to make worm her way into his heart to a place that no one had before, that had made him come to terms with the treachery of his family, and the unhealthiness of his relationship with his sister, keeping her safe close to his heart. He had no intentions of moving, until the faint sound of a dog barking outside broke through the walls of the house and the stomping of feet above them grew closer. The form of Arya appeared in the doorway to the living room in a matter of moments, wide eyed and almost scared looking as Sansa pulled away from him. 

"Lady's barking, San. And there's a lot of commotion coming from the barn. Something is happening."

Sansa jumped automatically into action, moving towards the front door as Arya moved to her side to join her.

"Arya, call Robb and Jon. They need to be here."

Her sister immediately took out her phone and began to plug in numbers as Sansa flung the front door open and stepped out onto the porch, the commotion from the barn increasing in volume now that it wasn't muted by walls of a building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clegane Bowl next chapter????


	18. Battle of Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heyyyy.. sorry for the long wait. Summer is jam packed for me, even in the midst of a pandemic. Hope there's still interest in this story. 
> 
> Disclaimer that I am far from a pro of writing 'actiony' storylines. I went back and forth on this chapter so many times that I finally just decided to go with it to get it out of the way.

Dread built up within Sansa as she moved down the path towards the barn, causing her footsteps to move rather quickly from a hesitant, fearful walk to a determined and panicked sprint. However, when she finally reached the door to the barns, and the sounds from within flooded her ears in perfect clarity, she found herself glued to the spot, unable to move even an arm. 

She could hear Lady's feral growling and snarling.

Sandor's cursing and grunts as he struggled with his attacker.

The matching grunts from the other man within. 

The snorting of the disrupted horses as they stomped their hooves and danced in their stalls.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't watch as everything she held dear was ruined. _Not again, _her brain chanted over and over again in a rhythmic chant. She was stuck, trapped in her dread and fear until a soft hand pushed against the small of her back and Jaime's breath danced across her ear as Jaime's voice broke through the chaos.

"It will be alright, Sansa. We won't let anything bad happen. This is all going according to plan."

Sansa let out a shaky breath as she nodded, and she turned to meet Jaime's eyes for a moment before her reached for the door and slid it open, him moving to enter the chaos within before her. 

If she thought that Sandor was a man that was larger than life, his brother Gregor blew that assessment out of the universe. He made Lady seem like a puppy as she danced between the two men, trying her hardest to land bites and grabs at the intruder's legs. After a few tries, she finally landed on Gregor's calf, and the man broke away from grappling with his brother to turn his attention to the wolfdog attached to his leg. There was a deep, unhappy grunt from the man as he twisted his leg and landed a kick to the dog's side, hard enough to break Lady's contact on him and send her flying backwards with a loud yelp. 

Sansa knew she shouldn't have draw attention to herself, but to witness her dog land on the ground and a pained whimper had sent her into action. She let out an angered cry, lunging toward the man before she knew what she was doing, a shovel gripped within her fingers. If asked when she had grasped the weapon, she would be unable to answer. But she raised the shovel up and slammed it against the man's head as hard as she could with a feral growl that came deep from her throat. 

The attack on the man barely brought a wince as Sansa dropped the shovel to the ground with a loud _clank_ and stepped backwards as Gregor slowly turned around. As he cast his gaze to Sansa, the anger quickly dissipated into fear as he shook his head and chuckled sinisterly. 

"The red headed bitch."

The words were gruff and only made Sansa swallow as she frantically looked around for a tool to grasp, a way out, _anything._ Her eyes found Jaime, and the look on his face she was sure mirrored her own. This man reeked of terror and unpredictability and it seemed that he fed off of her fear as her actions only brought forth a chuckle. 

"Two birds, one stone."

_Apparently full sentences aren't this guy's forte. _At least her mind could still supply the sarcasm, she was just frozen in fear as Gregor moved to close in. 

Sansa braced for whatever it was that Sandor's brother had planned, knowing that trying to escape would be futile. The man was larger than life and could surely grab onto her if she tried to make a dash for it. Hell, he only acted like her shovel attack was a fly pestering him. 

It seemed, though, that she didn't have to brace for much. In an instant there was the sound of gunfire and the spray of blood made Sansa jump as droplets spattered across her. With a loud thump, the body of Gregor Clegane fell to the ground, revealing the worn form of Sandor Clegane with a handgun in his hands. Her protector moved to stand over the form of his brother, looking down at him as he kicked his side. The movement only made the body to rock side to side. 

"If you didn't think I would come prepared, _brother_, you really were a crazy fuck." He spat down at the dead form of his brother as he tossed the firearm down next to his brother and wiped the sweat from his face. 

As soon as her mind caught up with the events that had just happened, Sansa was running to Lady, falling down to her knees to sit by the dog's side as she lay there, whimpering in unknown pain. She softly cooed to the dog, patting her face slowly and telling her it would be alright. 

She heard the murmurings of Jaime and Sandor behind her before the entrance of more people and Sansa looked up to see Arya leading in Robb and Jon. The three of them halted beside Jaime and Sandor, looking at the body of Gregor with questions on their faces. 

"_Jon" _Sansa's voice dripped with the fear she had as she soothed Lady, and her cousin immediately ran to her side, looking the dog over before moving to gently lift the dog up. 

"She could just be bruised and banged up, San. But I'll check her over in my office. She's a tough dog, Sansa, you know that."

Sansa could only nod as she watched him gently take her loyal protector to his office that they had set up in the barn. She had to be okay, she just had to. 

Arms wrapping around her and gently pulling her to her feet made her snap out of her reverie as she looked up to see Jaime softly guiding her to standing.She looked at him briefly before flicking her attention to everyone else in the room. Sandor looked downright exhausted as he explained the events that lead to the dead body on the barn room floor back to her siblings. When he got to the end of recounting his tale, both her brother and sister shifted their gaze from Gregor to Sansa, worry marring their expressions. 

It was that moment that she noticed that her whole body was trembling uncontrollably, and everything was numb. She looked down at her trembling, blood spattered hands to see Jaime's hands covering one of her own, and a soft gasp broke through as she realized she didn't even known he had been grasping it. One of his hands reached up to cup her cheek gently, bringing her gaze to meet his. His expression was gentle and soft. 

"Hey, Arya will take you inside and get you cleaned up. Jon is taking care of Lady and the rest of us will take care of this mess and make sure all the horses are okay." Sansa could only nod mutely as he handed her off to Arya and her younger sister led her inside the house. 

It wasn't much longer before Sansa was cleaned up and wearing much cleaner clothing, Arya leading her back towards the barn where cop cars and an ambulance were present. EMT's were assessing the condition of Sandor, and the body of his brother was no longer crumpled on the ground. Jon went over to her as soon as he saw her to let her know that Lady would be fine. A few bruised ribs but she was a tough dog and would be back at it in no time. Robb and Jaime were both talking things over with the police officer as Sansa and Arya moved over to them. The man was tall and had red hair like her, a glance towards his badge showed his last name, Giantsbane, as he turned his attention to her with a wide smile.

"Well, you hardly seem too intimidating. It must be the red hair, us touched by fire often get cast as troublemakers." 

The man's jovial attitude immediately put Sansa at ease as Jaime slid by her side, wrapping one arm comfortingly around her shoulders so she could lean into him. Sansa even let out a weak chuckle as she shook her head. 

"I hardly seem intimidating."

It was that moment that another officer called the man over to speak to Sandor, who was now free as the EMT's had finished their assessment. Robb glanced Sansa over briefly before filling both her and Arya in on what they had missed. 

"It's going down as Sandor was acting in self defense. That we had brought him on in concerns for the safety of the farm and when Gregor was moving to attack you he acted to protect you and shot him. No charges will be filed and all will be well."

Sansa's gut didn't settle at the idea that this would be the end of it. She took a deep breath before she shook her head. 

"It's not over yet, Robb."

Her brother moved to argue, but Jaime nodded in agreement. 

"My sister and my father will only see this as a failure. They won't let this stop them from getting what they want. We need to take this to the higher ups in the racing committees and let them know about the stuff that my family has tried to do."

Robb cast Jaime a disbelieving look. "And you'll be able to do that? Speak against your family? Because that's what we'll need. They won't trust our word. A rival's word. What will really send the message home will be if one of their own speaks out against them. The Lannister's have been a powerhouse in racing for decades. They hold a lot of power."

Jaime looked down at Sansa, staring her in the eyes and noting how worried she seemed. The stress that weighed in her eyes from this night, and all he felt was anger as he turned to Robb. 

"I know way more that can help our case. What happened tonight was inexcusable. He would have killed Sansa if Sandor wasn't there. I'll speak out against them." He paused for a moment before another thought lit up his eyes and a dangerous smirk played at his lips. 


End file.
